Everything Works Out
by Aix98
Summary: A/U. An orphan, Percy Jackson, managed to get into Olympia High, one of the prestigious schools around. There, he tried his best to live a normal life with the amount of friends he has. Then, his whole world turned upside down when everything is not what it seems to be. Will he able to handle it? But through the hardship, he remembered his mother's advice: Everything Will Work Out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Why do I keep doing this? Urgh . . . I'm going to kill myself after this. So, this is a new fanfic, inspired by, well, I don't really know actually. I guess I've seen these kinds of fanfics all over the place and I just wanted to make one. It's going to be a typical high school situation, a girl and a boy and then the eventual love and all that jazz. Percabeth fanfic, so get mad haters. Summary should explain everything, so, um, yeah. Also, the characters are very OOC. VERY OOC. **

**Also, it is really offensive to some people, so, um, sorry! I don't have anything against other people, but I just wanted to showy**

**P/S: I hate myself.**

**Chapter 1**

A blurry vision of a blonde haired girl stood next to me, running with me as I was being pushed. It took me a few while to realize that I was on a hospital bed, being carried towards the emergency ward.

What happened? How did I end up here?

"Percy, don't die on me. Hang on, please!" The girl pleaded as she followed me. My vision was fuzzy and I couldn't quite hear her voice. It was as if she was speaking underwater. Instinctively, my hand reached out for her. I glanced at my hand which was bloody. Where did that blood come from? Whose blood was it?

So many questions flowed through my head . . . Am I going to die?

All those moments, spent with her . . . Who is the aforementioned _her?_

"Stay with me, please!" The girl pleaded out loud. That was the last thing I heard before my vision blackened and the whole world went dark.

**A Few Months Ago . . .**

Right outside of Olympia High, walking towards the school, was the most popular girl in school. Me, Annabeth Chase. Turning seventeen years old this year, I'm at the top of the school. I'm the most popular girl in school, and no one could deny it. I'm the school's head cheerleader and I've dated most guys in this school than most people.

Although I date guys, I don't sleep with them. It might be weird for a teenager of my age to still be a virgin at this current century, but my virginity is not something I would like to give away that easily.

I walked into the school and I was immediately surrounded by a group of guys, wishing for me to date them. There're some familiar faces that I've already dated with, and there're some faces that I would rather _not _date with. Those kinds of people made me sick. Unless you're in the football team or you did something incredible to impress me, then don't talk to me. I've held on to that as my motto, and it worked for me so far.

After getting away from the swarm of guys, Piper and Silena walked by my side. They were my best friends because, well, they are. Hot girls are friends with hot girls, and geeks are friends with geeks and lower life form. That's how nature works, and that's fine by me. As long as they don't touch me and keep their distance, I'm cool.

"Annabeth," Piper said as she stared at me with her multicoloured eyes. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Why do you ask?" I asked her, though I had a slight feeling that she was going to drag me to the mall.

"Silena and I are going to a party," Piper said.

"Correction," Silena interfered. "You, Annabeth and I are going to a party." I grinned mentally. Attending parties like this could help keep my rep up and my status as the most popular person on the school.

"Who's holding the party?" I asked, excitement building up in my chest.

"Oh, you're going to love it." Silena grinned. "It's in Luke's place," I almost screamed. Luke was one of the hottest guys in school. Sure, I had dated him a few weeks back, but it never did really worked. Both of us took it well and went on our separate ways, but I never really did take my eyes off of him. His hotness was well known around the area and it's a bit rare for him to date. So, I consider it an achievement when I score his lips for myself. Although he didn't date very much, he's one of the troublemaking boys in the school, and one of the biggest as well.

"What's the party for?" I asked.

Piper scratched her head. "I don't know exactly," She said as we went towards our lockers, which was located side by side near mine. I opened my locker, stuffed my back pack in and took out my textbook for Chemistry before closing it back. Piper turned towards me. "I heard he was looking for a prom date."

I gasped. If I could get Luke Castellan, the hottest boy in school, as my prom date . . . Holy shit.

I need to have him.

"Girls, we have a mission." I said to Silena and Piper. Both of them squealed, since they both knew what my plan was. It's always been like this a few months before prom for every year. I told them who I want for my prom and we'll work together for it. And this year was the hardest mission of all. Making Luke Castellan as mine.

**Line Break (somewhere in rural New York)**

As I grabbed my backpack and prepared for school, I could hear my stepfather shouting at me from the living room, saying the same shit every time I left for school. His repulsive scent that consisted of beer and rotten pizzas was reeking around the house. Sometimes, I wonder how I'm able to breathe with all that contamination around.

"You'd better get home early or I'll whoop your ass you little piece of shit!" Gabe shouted from the living room. As usual, I ignored it as I slammed the door behind me. I pulled my hood low so people wouldn't see my face and pulled down the sleeves of my jacket to cover the bruises and the scar. Yep, that's exactly how I got them.

Child abuse.

Since my mother died, my stepfather abused me non-stop and so frequently that I'd grown immune to it. Can you be immune to child abuse? I don't know, but that's how it felt like. I barely flinched, winced or even gave a sign that I was hurt whenever he puts his hands on me again. He didn't seem to know that, so he just kept hitting me. My body is filled with bruises and cuts, but they don't really hurt that much.

Like I said, I'm immune to child abuse.

I walked on the sidewalk, through the city of New York and heading to my new school. I've just registered there last week, and today I'm finally enrolling. It was a bit hard, since I'm not currently financially stable because Gabe was as useful as horse shit.

That was an understatement.

Anyway, I managed to get a job at a local diner, managed by a woman called Hestia. It's not really a job with a big payment, but it'll do for now.

It took me a few minutes before I arrived at the school, Olympia High, a prestigious high school of some sort. I don't really care. As long as my stepfather thinks I'm going to school, it's good enough. There were some students still roaming around the school yard, so I guess I wasn't totally late. I pulled my hood lower and trudged into the school. I could feel the other students staring at me, but I don't care. I've gotten used to be looked at like that, though I prefer to remain unseen.

With the sea of kids walking around, I managed to weave my way through towards the principal's office. I stepped into the office and found the secretary of the principal, Chiron, sitting on his chair. I'd met Chiron a few times and he was nice to me. Only I didn't let him in my life.

"Ah, Percy Jackson," Chiron greeted me with a smile. I just waved weakly as I kept my head down. "Mr D is expecting you. I'm surprised you're early today. You didn't seem very enthusiastic enrolling into our school the other day."

I just shrugged at him. "Maybe I just felt like it."

"Who's this Chiron? A new kid?" A kid said. I looked over at him. He was sitting on one of the chairs, like he was waiting for the principal. He had sandy blond hair, dazzling blue eyes and some handsome features, I guess. The only imperfection on his face was the scar on his face, like something had clawed across his cheek.

Chiron sighed. "Luke Castellan, I thought your audience with Mr D is over. If it is over, please exit the room because class is about to start." Chiron said without any excitement.

Luke grinned at him as he stood up and walked over to me. I didn't even get scared with him, even if he stood a few inches taller than me. He seemed well built, like an athlete. "I'm Luke, Luke Castellan," He offered me his hand. I'm not really a fan of shaking hands with other people, especially if I barely know them for two seconds.

_Respect other people Percy . . ._

I mentally smirked. "Percy Jackson," I took his hand and shook it firmly. He gripped my hand as hard as he could, as if he meant to break it. Well, Gabe's abuses finally had some benefit, because I barely felt anything when he squeezed my hand. Luke looked a bit surprised that I barely wince at his grip, but he maintained his composure and smiled. He let go of my hand.

"Well, just to tell you, just in case, I'm not to be messed with." Luke whispered quietly so Chiron wouldn't hear him. Then, he backed away and faked a smile. "Well, it's nice meeting you, Jackson. If you'll excuse me," Luke shot an evil smile at me before going out of the room.

Chiron sighed. "He's always like that with new kids, saying that he's 'not to be messed with' to them." Chiron said. "If you can, stay away from him, will you Percy?"

I shrugged. "We'll see," I said as I entered Mr D's office.

Mr D didn't look like headmaster material, but he was selected here because he known some higher superiors that controlled this school. That's just political bullshit to me.

Mr D wore a leopard skin suit on him, which looked weird. His hair was messy and his nose was strangely red, as if he's having the flu. He looked at me and grunted.

"Perry Johnson, was it?" Mr D said.

"Percy Jackson,"

"Whatever," He waved me off. "Here, take your schedule and get out of here. Get your books from Chiron."

"That's it?"

"Unless you want to do so 'voluntary' work for school," Mr D said challengingly. I decided not to argue, so I took the schedule and exited the office. I looked at Chiron who surprisingly had a smile and a bunch of books on his desk. I figured this must've happened often, so I just took the books without saying a word and headed for the exit door.

_Respect other people, Percy . . ._

Again, I smirked. Mom always knows what I'm doing, even after she's gone. "Thanks, Chiron." I said before leaving the room. I grabbed my books and weaved through the crowd of students that were still wandering around the school. After what seemed like an hour, I managed to reach my locker and crammed my stuff inside before closing my locker.

Then, my instincts screamed, _Duck! _

Knowing that I should trust my instincts, I ducked. A hand went above me and slammed itself onto my locker. The man behind me grunted, obviously displeased that I'd managed to avoid him shoving my face towards the locker. Ignoring who it was, I just walked away without even glancing at him. The students around us were watching out of curiosity, confusion and awe.

"Hey Jackson!" The dude called. I have a knack on remembering everything I first heard, seen or felt. It was Luke's voice, the one I'd met earlier in Chiron's office. I turned around to see Luke grinning at me, as if I was his best friend. "Watch your back next time," He warned. That threat was so empty I literally laughed.

"Good luck with that, Castellan," I said before turning around and walking away. I swear I could hear him growl underneath his breath, but I just smirked. I hated bullies, guys who show that they're in charge. Once in a while, you've gotta teach them a lesson in public. I rolled that thoughts aside and went into class. My first class was English, which was going to be torture, because of my Dyslexia and ADHD.

Another day to fail.

**Annabeth's POV**

It was recess and my friends and I decided to grab lunch. It's kind of weird at first, walking through the cafeteria with every guy in the room staring at you. But after a few while, I got used to it. With the kind of popularity I had, I've got to get use to this kind of stuff. Every guy wants to date me.

"Annie, did you hear?" Piper whispered as we sat on our usual table.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's a new kid coming in today," Piper said. "And he ticked off Luke."

I had to admit, it was a bit shocking. Luke had a reputation to be one of the worst bullies around the school. Whoever this new kid was, he definitely has a death wish. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but Luke's pissed." Piper said as she drained her carton of milk. "Anyway, what are you wearing for tonight?"

"Oh, something to make Luke fall for me again," I said with a sly smile. Silena and Piper giggled at her. "After school, we're going shopping."

Silena literally cheered. "Oh gods, Annie! There's this new store that I want _us _to check out!"

Then, the cafeteria door burst open, making everyone's head turn towards it. "Watch out!" A feminine voice shouted out, a voice I knew too well. "Out of the way! Emo kid coming through!" Wearing a Green Day t-shirt with tattered jeans and a punk hairstyle, Thalia vaulted over their desk.

"Thalia Grace!" One of the teachers in this school, Mr Hilary, shouted from the door. He had what looked like badly applied eyeliners and lipstick mark on his bald head. Everyone in the cafeteria laughed, including me, of course.

Thalia was the queen of troublemaking. She calls it rebelling, but it's a bit of the same concept. I used to hang out with her when I was seven, but when I started dating, she kept her distance from me. I was just like, fine.

I can have more friends if I have to.

Anyway, Thalia leaped over the garbage bin as Mr Hilary fumbled over and chased her. Thalia vaulted over another table, where a loner with a hood over his head sat alone, not even eating. I would be caught dead rather than hanging out with a loser like him. As Mr Hilary went over, the loner spread one leg and tripped Mr Hilary over, causing him to fall face first onto the floor. I had to admit, that was a bit funny.

Thalia saw the chance and escaped the cafeteria hall. Mr Hilary growled and glared at the student who'd just tripped him. "What do you think you're doing?"

The loner shrugged as he stood up and walked away from Mr Hilary. Who was this nobody? I thought to myself.

As if she was reading my mind, Piper answered, "That's the new kid I was talking about, Percy Jackson," Piper whispered slowly. Mr Hilary tried grabbing for his shoulders, but he stepped out of the way and the teacher made a fool out of himself by tripping over a garbage bin, erupting a roar of laughter throughout the cafeteria. I couldn't really see his face, but I was sure he was smirking as he ran towards the exit.

"What was that all about?" Silena asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

Percy Jackson . . . I need to check him out more.

**Percy's POV**

I was smirking as I walked through the almost empty hallway during recess. When I was about to go to my locker, a voice said beside me as I turned into a corner: "Appreciate the help, brother,"

I grinned. I turned to see Thalia leaning casually against the side of the wall. "I happened to be around," I said while shrugging. Thalia chuckled before leaping towards me, giving me a big hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were enrolling today?" Thalia asked with a smile.

"I thought I would surprise you." I said. Thalia was one of the people who knew how I looked like. I met Thalia in a shelter home where I volunteered to work. We're not really related, but the moment we met each other at the shelter house, we instantly became best friends. I treated Thalia like a sister, and Thalia treated me likewise. Thalia and I shared the same kind of past, our parents were gone and we were left to be abused by our adoptive family. While Thalia had ran away from her family, I on the other hand just stayed with him.

"Well, its good you enrolled here, since I can keep an eye on you here." Thalia said.

"And I can keep an eye on you as well," I smiled as I ruffled her hair. Thalia always hated it when I treat her like a child, and I always do. It never gets old to see her get mad.

"I'm not a baby, Percy," Thalia said.

"I know," I replied. "I just like making you angry."

"Thalia Grace!" The teacher shouted from the other end of the hallway.

"Oh shit!" Thalia muttered. "See ya around, Perce." Thalia said before running away from the teacher. I just laughed at her as I pulled y hood over my head. Then, the bell rang, signalling that recess was over. I grabbed whatever I need from my locker and headed to my next class. I hated the stares that the others were giving me, so I ignored them. My next class was History, so I've got another class to fail at. When I arrived, no one was there. I was earlier than them, so I figured I'd sit down for a minute.

A minute later, another student came in. A blonde haired girl wearing short and skinny jeans with a blouse that made her looked like the biggest slut in the whole school. She also wore makeup, which I found extremely repulsive. She'd probably dated the majority of the guys in school as well.

Then, she turned towards me. "You're the new kid, aren't you?" The girl asked. I pulled my hood lower so she wouldn't see my face. "I'm Annabeth Chase," She said, not even offering her hand, not that I would take it anyway. I ignored her and minded my own business. Then, she smirked at me. "You think you're tough, aren't you? Guess what, new kid, your luck will run out soon."

"I can't wait," I said with a small smirk. "I bet your luck ran out as well, considering the amount of guys you dated."

Annabeth looked shocked, and then she gritted her teeth and glared at me. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm just a guy whose luck is about to run out." I shrugged. Annabeth got mad and threw a book at me. I caught it midair and threw it back at her. It hit her straight at her head.

"That hurts!" Annabeth cried out.

"Sorry if I ruined your makeup," I said sarcastically. Annabeth growled in frustration as she sat back quietly, not saying anything to me while muttering some bad retorts to herself, quiet enough so I wouldn't hear her. I just stayed silent.

I know bitches and sluts when I see one.

The rest of class filed in and most of them greeted Annabeth as they passed her. I noticed some of the guys were literally drooling over her and she just ignored them and chatted with her friends.

**Annabeth's POV**

"I mean can you _believe _him?" I said angrily towards Silena, but slowly enough so everyone else wouldn't hear me. "Here I was, trying to be nice, and he threw a goddamn book at me."

Silena gasped. "That's horrible!"

"I know!" I groaned in frustration. "I doubt he's just another lonely kid. He probably got into this school by sucking some dicks."

Silena giggled. "Oh, stop it Annabeth! You're mean."

Then, one of the strict teachers, Mr Blofis, came into the office. "Uh, can I see Mr Jackson, please?"

I looked over at the new kid. He pulled his hood low and walked over towards the teacher without even giving me a second glance. That kind of ticked me off, because, well, people glance at me. Heck, people drool over me. Who does this kid think he is, making his school just like his own?

"I _do not _like this guy," I grumbled.

**Percy's POV**

I don't really know why I've been called to the office, probably because of the earlier incident, but I really didn't care. As long as I'm out of class and away from those snoots, I'm happy.

What are snoots anyway? It sounded right.

"Percy Jackson, was it?" The teacher asked. "You're new here, right? I'm Paul, Paul Blofis." He offered his hand at me. I guess he's probably one of the decent teachers around here. My mother always told me that my eyes had a knack to see what people's true nature is.

"Percy Jackson," I said simply as I lightly shook his hand.

"Okay, uh, listen," Mr Blofis started. "The school found out that your family isn't financially stable for you to be in here for a full semester. Unless you can prove that you can pay for the school's fee, I'm afraid the school will have to drop you out, because there are students that are dying to get here."

"I understand," I said simply. I couldn't say I didn't see this coming. "Just tell them I'll work overtime during the time in my diner, and I'll help out my father more. If the school sees it unfit, kick me out at the end of the semester."

Mr Blofis looked shocked with my response. He probably expected me to beg so I could stay in the school. But truly, I don't really care. I don't care how prestigious this school is. If I get kicked out, then I get kicked out. It's simple.

"Well, thank you for your time, Mr Jackson," Mr Blofis said before leaving me alone. I just went in my class. Before I stepped inside, I stopped just outside the door. The other students were awfully quiet, without the teacher up front.

First rule of class, a class does not stay quiet.

They were glancing at me, then their eyes shifted from me to something above me. Or more like, something above me set up to get me. It's probably a duster or something like that. Annabeth was giving me a sly grin. Confirms my suspicions that they were about to prank me. I looked up to see a duster stuck on the door, which will drop on me as soon as I open the door.

The oldest trick in the book.

I sighed. I kicked the door hard, making the duster fall and completely missing me. To my surprise, they seemed surprised that I managed to figure out their prank. Honestly, it was pretty dumb and obvious. Anyone would've noticed that.

Anyone with a brain, that is.

"And get the whoopee cushion out of my chair," I said out loud. If possible, their faces became even more shocked. I smirked a bit as a guy removed the whoopee cushion from my chair and I stepped in. Annabeth was glaring at me, clearly displeased that her plan didn't work out.

Just another day in class.

**Line Break**

After a horrendous first day in school, I walked back home. People were throwing strange glares at me, but I didn't really care. I don't like it, but I don't care.

Then, something jumped on my back from behind as she giggled in my ear. I recognized that voice all too well. I chuckled as I gave her a piggyback ride.

"You know," I said. "For someone who's the same age as me, you're awfully spoiled, Thalia."

Thalia wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm just like this with my brother," Thalia said. "So, are you going to the shelter today?"

"Hmm," I made a thoughtful face. "I would, but my back is killing my right now, so I might have to stay home."

Thalia pouted. "Aww,"

I cracked a smile. "Of course I'm going, Thalia. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now get off me, you're drawing attention." Thalia smiled, kissed me on the cheek and jumped off of my back before taking off. I chuckled slightly and shook my head. Thalia can be a little childish sometimes, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen her when someone tried to touch her the other day. I've never seen a grown man getting judo-flipped by a sixteen year old. When people uploaded it to YouTube, it got viral instantly.

There's something funny about an adult getting their ass whooped by a kid.

As I walked home, I've got a slight feeling that someone was watching me. I don't know who might be watching or why, but I just wished they would mind their own damn business.

**Annabeth's POV**

Piper and I hid behind one of bushes as we silently tail the new kid, Percy Jackson.

"Annabeth!" Piper pulled me down. "What are we doing, exactly? We need to get ready for your party _tonight_."

"I need to find out more about this guy," I said grudgingly. "Aren't you curious, Piper? We don't even know how he looks like."

"I'm curious about how _you _are going to plan on looking like the bell of the ball at Luke's party tonight. Again, I say, it's _tonight_. We don't really have that much time." Piper said. I just rolled my eyes.

We followed Percy until he stopped by one of the fruit stalls that sell apples. Something about Percy ticks me off. Maybe it's his attitude, or maybe it's just my curiosity, but it ticks me off. Plus, I wanted to know what he is like. I hated not knowing stuff. I watched closely as Percy talked casually to the vendor and they were chatting like old friends. I sat down and looked at Piper.

"Why does this guy ticks me off?" I asked her. Piper rolled her eyes

"How am I supposed to know?" Piper said in frustration as she kept an eye on Percy. I just stared in front of me, at the side of the building. I felt like I could tear this building down, although I know that physically, I can't. "Look, just because he ticks you off or makes you angry, doesn't mean- Oh. My. Gods." Piper gasped.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked. Piper looked shocked as her jaw dropped. It's like the first time she'd ever saw Jason.

"He's . . . gorgeous." Piper managed. I frowned. I peeked from the bush, but he was already pulling his hood up, saying thanks to the vendor before walking away, with an apple at hand and a plastic bag of them in his other hand.

"I didn't see him," I grumbled.

"You should've," Piper said. "He's _fucking _gorgeous."

"What's he like?"

"Um, raven black hair, perfect face and oh gods . . ." Piper seemed to be in her own fantasy land. "His eyes. They were beautiful."

"You could see his eyes from here?"

"Those sea green majestic orbs," Piper mumbled out.

"Okay, this is getting creepy. Let's head back to Silena's place so we can figure out what to wear tonight."

That jarred her back to reality. "Uh, um, what? Yeah, right. To green eyes' place, I mean, Silena's place." Piper said.

**Percy's POV**

After buying a bunch of apples, I went to the shelter home. It wasn't very far from my house and it wasn't very, uh, fancy, but it was like my own home. My house, where Smelly Gabe lived, wasn't a home. That was Satan's dumpster.

I walked in and immediately got attacked by a bunch of other kids. I visited them often, before work and after work. I opened my hood up and smiled at the kids. They were poor orphans who got taken care of by a sweet woman called Hestia. Aside from my mother who died, she's like my other mother. She's sweet and caring and makes a good meal.

"I've got apples for you guys," I showed them the plastic bag. They cheered as their hands reached for the bag. "No," I said. "Line up if you want them."

The kids nodded and lined up immediately in front of me. I chuckled at them. One by one, I gave them their apples. I wished that I could've given them some decent food, but it was all I could manage.

"Thank you, Percy," A woman said to me.

"It's always a pleasure, Hestia." I said. Hestia gave me a warm hug and a kiss to the cheek. "Where's Thalia?"

"Oh, she's changing," Hestia said. "She should be down in a few-"

"Percy!" Thalia tackled me to the floor with a hug. I chuckled as I hugged Thalia back and ruffled her hair.

"I think you spoiled her too much," Hestia said.

"I think so too," I admitted. "Come on Thalia, get off me. We need to go to work."

Yeah, Thalia works at the diner with me.

"Yeah, yeah," Thalia rolled her eyes. "I'll see later, Hestia."

"Take care now, both of you."

**Line Break**

"You guys are late." The owner of the diner, Iris, said to me with a stern, yet fake, glare.

I just chuckled at her. "Sorry, Iris." I said. "I thought we agreed not to call ourselves by our last names?"

Iris smiled. "And I thought we agreed that we would be on time to work,"

"Touché," I said. Iris was a sweet woman as well. She managed a small diner a few blocks from where I was living. Even though her diner was small, it was really popular. When I asked if she wanted to open another diner somewhere else, she just shook her head, saying that her diner was special and would have only one in the world. "Is Jason in yet?"

"He's at the back," Iris said.

"Well, I'll be with Jason," Thalia said as she ran off to the back. I went towards the kitchen and grabbed my apron.

"You're on time as usual," A girl said behind me. I turned around to see Reyna with her usual outfit, a purple trench coat and some leather boots and jeans to match it up. Her hair was let loose to her shoulder. I just smiled at her and kissed her slightly on the lips. She kissed me back, but raised an eyebrow at me.

"What can I say? I have a perfect time sense." I grinned at her. Reyna chuckled and kissed me one more time.

"Guys, I'm not paying you to be lovebirds," Iris said from the door.

"Sorry, Iris," I apologized again. I chuckled at Reyna who was smiling slyly at me. "I'll talk to you soon, okay?" I pecked her on the lips again before going towards the kitchen. Then, a puff of smoke exploded from one of the stove.

"Goddamn rats," A familiar voice said. "Always eating everything. They messed up the wiring of this thing, man." Leo stood up from behind the stove with a wrench in his hand and ashes on his face. I grinned at him.

"Everything alright, Leo?" I asked.

"I swear, this is the millionth time this thing has broken down on me just this month," Leo said, kicking the stove.

"Leo, I'm not paying you-"

"Yeah, yeah," Leo waved Iris off. "You're not paying me to break the machines, I get it."

"Good to know." Iris said.

"Dude, she's got enough money to build another store like this one," Leo said to me as I turned on my stove. "Why isn't she buying some new stuff?"

"It's called sentimental value, Leo," I said. "She started this shop with the thing she has right now. It's not really easy to just throw them away."

"Yeah, yeah," Leo said. I just smiled. Here is where I truly felt like I have a family, aside from the shelter home. Everyone here is nice to me and they accepted me.

"Percy!" Iris called from the counter. "I got an order for some of your special blue pancakes."

"It's noon," I muttered. "Why would people it pancakes at noon."

"Give the customer what they want," Iris said back.

"Fine," I muttered. I grabbed some ingredients and get started on my pancakes. Blue pancakes are something I came up with. Since then, people had been coming in non stop for a taste of the pancakes. They were just like other pancakes, except they're blue, but people claimed it to be more delicious. Iris didn't argue, as long as the people liked them.

Leo tried to make a flaming pancake once. Let's just say someone's hair got on fire.

After finishing the meal, I handed it to Iris, who handed it to Reyna to deliver it to the customer. Then, Jason walked up next to me. "How's the new school going?"

"Like the usual," I shrugged. No matter how many times I look at Jason, he didn't have the same similar face to Thalia, except for his eyes. Jason and Thalia were siblings, but they looked nothing alike. Jason had blonde hair and handsome features that would've make girls swoon over him. He was a year younger than me and Thalia, the same age as Reyna. I also treated Jason like a brother of mine, even though we weren't really related.

"I take that as sarcasm?" Jason asked.

"Not really. It's pretty boring, actually," I shrugged.

"Percy, another pancake please," Iris called.

"Sure thing, Iris,"

**Line Break**

After what seemed a tiring day at the diner, it finally closed down at the evening. Iris flipped the 'OPEN' sign and turned it to 'CLOSED'. The staff including Iris herself stayed at the diner to chat some more. Everyone gathered at a booth. Including me, Jason, who was sitting next to Thalia, Iris, Leo and Reyna who was sitting next to me.

"So, how was your first day at your new school?" Iris asked.

"It's okay, I guess."

"Yeah, Percy and I pissed off Mr Hilary," Thalia said.

"It's only been your first day, and you've already made a teacher mad." Jason shook his head with a chuckle. "You are something else, Percy."

"Oh, shut up." I said. The others laughed. Reyna cuddled closer to me and I planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Guys, I have something to tell you," Iris said. Judging from her voice, I could tell it wasn't going to be good news. "I'm thinking about selling this place,"

There was a brief moment of stunned silence. "WHAT?!" Everybody exclaimed.

"Okay, before you get your guts twisted, please calm down!" Iris said. After everything settled down, Iris huffed. "I haven't finished talking."

"Please don't sell this diner," Leo pleaded.

"Let me finish," Iris grumbled. "I'm thinking about renovating my diner,"

Then, everyone got confused. "I thought you said you were selling this place?"

"I said _this _place," Iris said. "Not the diner. I'm moving the diner to somewhere else, where we could work and stay at the same time. That way, if you guys got tired, there would be a house or apartment upstairs for you guys."

I thought about it. "Where are you moving the diner?"

"Uh, somewhere near, a few blocks from your school, Percy." Iris said. "How about it? Of course, the diner would be closed for a while and we have some work to do, we have to move everything over there, but I guess it could be worth it. What do you say?"

I grinned. "I'm in," I said. "I don't mind moving some stuff, as long as this diner stays alive."

"Well, I'm in as well." Reyna said.

"You're just following what Percy wants," Jason rolled his eyes. Reyna smacked his hand playfully. "But of course, I'm in."

"I think it's safe to say that everyone agrees on this, yes?" Iris asked. We all nodded in agreement with goofy smiles on our faces.

"Well, I'd better get going. It's getting late, and I'm dropping Thalia off at the shelter house." I said. "Jason, are you staying with Iris again?"

Jason nodded. "Iris needs help with some work in her house."

I just nodded. I kissed Reyna one time on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, Reyna,"

"Sure thing, Percy," Reyna said as she gave Percy a hug. "Don't go cheating on me, okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know I'm not like that, Reyna." I said as I kissed her forehead. "Careful on your way home, okay?"

This time, it was Reyna who rolled her eyes. "I live next to Iris, Percy."

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Come on, Sparky. Hestia's waiting for us."

Thalia smacked her head. "Say that again, and you'll be giving me a piggyback ride home."

**A/N: Do you recommend I do this? I don't, at all. I'm sorry, but I needed to do something so my writer's block went away. It's what most people told me. If you're having a writer's block for one story, then write another story. So I did, and it's a bit of a mistake, since I have four other fanfics on due. For fuck sake . . .**

**So, how was it? Like I said, everyone is freaking OOC. Annabeth is a freaking slut, and Thalia is way too spoiled. Anyway, leave a review if you like or hate it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: This is a PERCABETH fanfic. I know Percy has the early romance with Reyna, but well, let's just say it's a percabeth fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Massive Writer's Block: A disease known to often infects writers, causing their brains to be out of ideas to write any stories.**

Sorry, but, yeah. I tried writing anything else, but I failed. So, here goes nothing.

**P/S: I made a mistake in chapter 1, saying that the diner was run by Hestia instead of Iris, so, uh, yeah.**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

After I dropped off Thalia at the shelter home, I stayed outside for a while and went to where I could just relax myself. I knew a night club around the street where my old and older friend runs. His name was Grover Underwood and, well, He's a lot older than me. He usually invites me to his club for a night out or something like that, so the bouncer knows me.

When I arrived, people's were already lining up outside. The club's called Pan's Pipes. I don't know where he came up with the idea for the name, but hey, I don't judge.

I pulled my hood low and walked over to the bouncer. I nudged at him and he smirked at me. "Mr Jackson," The bouncer said as he opened the velvet rope for me.

"Thanks, Ares," I said as I handed him a ten dollar note. I walked in and the club was crowded. People were milling around, dancing on the dance floor, filling up the bars while the DJ played some sick beats from his booth. The lighting that was set up for the club was flashing and beaming around so brightly and repeatedly it was enough to give someone an epileptic seizure. I walked in and sat on one of the stools on the bar.

Technically, I shouldn't be in a club and shouldn't be drinking liquor because, well, I'm seventeen. People always told me that you shouldn't have your first beer until you're twenty-one. Well, bullshits happened and I said fuck it.

However, I have a certain amount of liquor and alcohol I drink in one day. I try not to get drunk whenever I'm near alcohol and I drink only a certain amount.

The bartender also knew me, and she is a beautiful woman.

Yes, the bartender is a _she_.

"Hey, Katie," I greeted her as I sat down. Katie greeted me with one of her adoring smiles.

"Hey Jackson," Katie said as she poured a bottle of alcohol down on a glass and slid it across the table, where a dide caught it and smiled at Katie. "You're here early,"

Percy smirked under his hood. "I don't like a crowded club,"

"The place is always crowded, Percy." Katie said. She poured down a drink for me and placed it in front of me. "Here, the first one's on the house."

"Thanks," I said as I drowned the whole thing in one gulp. I remembered the first time I had a taste of alcohol. My throat felt like it swallowed liquid fire. But after getting used to it, it just left a tingly taste in my throat. "This one's different then what I used to drink,"

"Oh, Grover had a new stock of alcohol. They're stronger and more intoxicating, but of course, with some side effects." Katie explained.

"What side effects?"

"It leaves a very major headache when you're sober," Katie said. I just smiled.

"Can I have one more?"

"Only if I can see your face," Katie said.

"Well, if that's how it's going to be, I'll be on my way,"

"Ah, you're no fun," Katie said as she poured down another drink for me. "Although, I do wish to see your face at some point of time."

"You will, Katie. Just, not around this time."

Katie chuckled as she went to serve on another customer. I drank my second shot of the new alcohol. It definitely left a stronger taste in my mouth than what I usually drink in this club. One other thing I don't do in night clubs, I don't dance.

Ever.

**Annabeth's POV**

I waited in the driver's seat of my car outside of Silena's house, waiting for Silena and Piper as they get ready. Seriously, those girls take the longest time to get ready for anything. I wore a grey tight shirt that hugged my top body figure tightly, as well as revealing my belly button. My jeans reached my knees and I tied my hair in a ponytail. I wore a faint pink coloured lipstick and slight blusher to make my cheeks look red.

Needless to say, I look hot.

**(A/N: Nah, she looks like a slut)**

After a few minutes of waiting, Silena finally went out of her house, along with Piper. Silena wore a simple pink Greek-style dress, with her curly hair bundled so she looked like a diva. She also wore some high heels that looked a bit over kill. I didn't think anyone would be able to look beautiful in a dress like Silena's, but she pulled it off.

Piper however wore something that looked like a snowboarding jacket and normal jeans, combined with combat boots. Her slightly chopped and braided brown hair looked beautiful that matched her kaleidoscope eyes.

"Ready?" I asked as Silena climbed onto the front seat and Silena sat at the back seat.

"Oh, heck yeah," Silena and Piper high-fived each other. I grinned as I started the car and started driving towards Luke's place. Piper, Silena and I started talking about the new kid.

"So, I heard you went stalking again," Silena started. "What happened?" I glared at Piper for telling Silena, but she just shrugged. I sighed heavily.

"Nothing,"

"_Nothing_?" Piper asked. "Are you kidding me? Oh Silena, you should've seen him! He was gorgeous, and his eyes!" Piper squealed. "His eyes were so . . . I don't know. When I look at them, there's a tingling sensation down on my spine."

"You're being weird, Piper." I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, if you saw him, you'll understand how I felt."

"You're making me curious about him," Silena said.

"Everyone's curious about him," I said as I turned at a corner. "And he's the dude that ticks me off,"

"He even made Luke mad," Silena pointed out. "Maybe he's got cancer, and wants to do what he wants."

"You're just as weird as Piper," I said at Silena. Then, I noticed a building. It was a building with blue neon lights circling it. The cursive righting above the entrance read 'Pan's Pipes', and a lot of people were lining up, waiting to get in.

"Is this a new club?" I asked. "I haven't seen this before."

"It's been here for over a few months," Silena explained. "So it's kind of new. I have a friend who works here."

Then, she said something that she might probably regret. "Can you get us in?"

Piper and Silena looked at me as if I was crazy. "Uh, you do know where Luke's house at, right?"

I waved my hand dismissively. "We're cancelling the plan. Can you get us in?" I asked again.

"Okay, why do you want to get in all of a sudden?" Silena asked.

Technically, I didn't know why. I guess I just wanted to do something that I would remember in my teenage life. "I want to try something different."

"Annie," Silena said. "This kind of place is for young adult people. You have to be twenty one to get in."

"That's why I 'm asking for your help." I said, convincing Silena. "You said you have a friend who works in there, right? So, can you get us in?"

"Uh," Silena fished her phone out of her pocket. "I'll see what I can do."

"You're weird, Annabeth," Piper said.

"That makes the three of us," I gave her a grin.

**Percy's POV**

I don't know how many shots I've taken of that liquor, but I'm feeling a bit dizzy, and I stopped drinking for a bit.

"Are you immune to being drunk, Percy? Because I've worked here for as long as I've known you, and not once have I seen you got drunk." Katie said.

"I tried to keep myself sober all the time," Percy admitted. "That way, I won't have painful headaches in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Katie shrugged. "But I'm impressed,"

"Why is that?"

"That's our strongest liquor in our cabinet, and you've taken twelve shots of them, and you're still not dancing like a douche on stage."

"Adds more to the reason why I try to keep myself sober," I grinned.

Then, Katie's phone rang. "Hold on, I've got to take this." I gestured for her to go ahead. The club was still crowded even after a few while of me being here. Of course, this place is always crowded. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I overheard Katie speaking on the phone. "I don't think I can do that . . . Well, I'm not the boss here . . . Wait, I think I can do something for you, don't hang up." Then, she turned towards me and gave me a very sweet smile, the kind of smile she gives when she wants me to do something for her.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing that she wanted my help.

"Peeerrrcyyy," Katie said. I rolled my eyes with a smirk. "Can you help me with a teeny something?"

"And that would be?"

"I have a few friends outside, and they're _dying _to get in, so . . ." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "She's the one with the grey dress and her name is Silena," Katie described. "She has two other friends with her, so, yeah."

Silena? Her name sounds familiar to me. "Are you asking me to smuggle them inside the club?" I raised an eyebrow, even though she couldn't see it.

"Please?" She asked again adoringly.

I sighed. "Fine, but you owe me one."

"Thank you, Percy!" Katie said and kissed me on the cheek. Then, she went back to her phone. "Hello, Silena? Yeah, I'm sending someone to pick you up. I pulled my hood lower and went outside of the club.

"I'll be back with some friends, I hope you don't mind." I said to Ares. Ares raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I'll have to report that to Mr Underwood, Jackson, unless something tells me not to." Ares grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and fished out two ten dollar notes and handed it to Ares.

"Now will you cooperate with me?" I asked again.

"Don't worry, Jackson," Ares said as he stuffed the dollars in his back pocket. "In my eyes, you came alone." I nodded at him as he lifted the velvet rope for me to get out. I scanned the area to see if I could find anyone who matches Katie's description. Then, I saw someone in a grey Greek style dress and high heels that was just too much standing near a black SUV. She seemed to be looking for someone. Maybe it's her. I walked over to her. When she saw me, she gasped.

"Oh my gods, you're the new kid!" She said. I frowned.

"Am I supposed to know you?" I asked.

"I'm Silena Beauregard," She introduced herself. "I'm in your class, remember?"

So that's why she looked familiar.

"Are you the one Katie told me to get?" I asked.

"Do you mean Katie Gardner?"

"Yep,"

"Uh, yeah," She said. I smirked under the hood. People like her are expected to be in the clubs, no matter if they're underage or not. "So, can we get in?"

I just nodded slightly. "Grab your friends and let's go."

Silena nodded hurriedly as she opened the door to the black SUV

**Annabeth's POV**

I was waiting for Silena's friend, Katie, who sent out her friend to pick us up into the club. Apparently, that's the only way we're getting in.

"You are weird, Annabeth," Piper said suddenly. "One minute you're excited to go to Luke's place and the next minute you're out here, waiting to get into the club."

"Hey, randomness is what makes life interesting," I shrugged.

"Won't Luke be mad if you didn't attend his party?"

"Nah, he wouldn't mind," I waved my hand dismissively. "Tonight, we're going to have fun."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Because I don't want to go home with my clothes smelling like booze,"

"We're not going to overdo it, Piper," I rolled my eyes. "We're just gonna dance, meet some guys, take just a few shots and then go home."

"I know how you're like when you drink, Annie," Piper said. "You go and grab everyone's neck and wanted to make out with them and surprisingly, you don't care who they are. Be it a lady or a nerd, you'll make out with anyone."

"That's not true!"

"Oh, it is true."

I blushed. Even though what she said was true, I still won't accept the fact that I could go crazy like that when I'm drunk. I found out the hard way that I was like then when I was drunk when I woke up one morning and I was in bed half naked with a girl whom I didn't know. I don't know how we got there, but at least nothing happened. We just made out, but it was still gross. Then, Silena opened the door to the passenger's seat.

"Come on, our pick up guy is here," Silena said with a sly smile. "You'll be surprised at who it is."

"_Guy_?" I said. "A guy is here to invite us in?"

"Not just any guy," Silena said. "Come on out,"

I opened the door and stepped out of the car, straightening my shirt and adjusted my ponytail. Then, from the other side of the car, I heard someone said: "My, my, what a surprise." I turned around to see . . . _him_.

I could feel my chest boiling with anger as I gritted my teeth. It was the new kid that ticks me off. It's so frustrating that I didn't know his name, and it's more frustrating that I even cared that I didn't know his name.

"You," I grumbled.

I couldn't really see his face, but I was sure he was smirking. "Let's go," He said, without even saying another word as he walked over towards the entrance of the club. Piper, Silena and I followed behind him, keeping our voices low so he couldn't hear us.

"Why is he here?" I growled to myself. "More importantly, why is he the one bringing us in?"

"Hey, you're the one who's eager to get in, so don't complain," Silena said. I saw him talking to the bouncer of the club. The bouncer nodded and opened the velvet rope for them.

"Make yourselves at home, ladies," Ares said as he smirked at us. I just smiled at him and winked as we passed him. I giggled to myself and entered the club.

For a club that's only been open for a few months, I'm surprised that it was _this _crowded. The dance floor was almost full, the VIP booths were filled with, well, VIPs. The new kid finally turned around and faced us. "You guys can do what you want, just don't get me in trouble." He said. "And pay for your own drinks."

"Silena!" A girl said from the bar. She had cropped brown hair and she looked someone who enjoys gardening. Silena squealed happily and ran over towards her. Katie exited the bar and ran towards Silena as they hugged each other. So, she was Silena's friend . . .

"Oh, Katie!" Silena said. "Let me introduce you to my friends," She led them towards me and Piper. She gestured at me. "Annabeth, Katie," Then she gestured at her friend. "Katie, Annabeth." Silena said.

"Nice to meet you," Katie shook her hand firmly. I was slightly excited to be in the club. I've actually never been in a night club before. I just wanted to see what usually happens in a night club.

"Same here," I said. "This is Piper, my friend." Katie and Piper shook hands.

"So, can I get you guys any drinks?" Katie asked. "Wait, I think all of you are underage,"

"Uh, you have a point." Silena said.

Katie shrugged. "I can make an exception, only if you're up for it." Katie smiled mischievously.

"You can do that?" I asked.

"Hey, if you want to drink, then drink. It's a free country, no one's judging you." Katie said. "Just like Percy, he's underage, but he drinks."

"Jackson?" All three of us asked. "Who's that?"

"The one that brought you in here," Katie stated us.

"You mean, his name is Percy?" I said. Finally, I found out his name.

"So, that's his name," Silena said.

"I thought I told you not to tell my name to strangers," Percy suddenly said next to them.

"Oh, they're not strangers, Percy," Katie smiled. "They're my friends,"

Percy grunted as he disappeared into the crowd. "He's _so _friendly," I grumbled.

Katie chuckled. "Don't worry; once you get to know him, he's actually nice. Actually, do you know him?"

"We're in the same class," Piper explained. "He's just transferred in today,"

Katie smiled. "He's usually like that," Then, she leaned closer to them. "Have you ever seen his face?"

"No," Silena said.

"No," I agreed.

Piper nodded. "Oh, yeah,"

Katie gasped. "How does he look like?" Katie asked. Does this guy ever reveal his face to anyone besides apple vendors?

"Oh gods," Piper starts to fantasize again. "He has this perfect face, raven black hair and those sea green eyes,"

"Hey, hey," I snapped my fingers in front of her. "Snap out of it."

"Oh, um, what?" Piper stammered. I rolled my eyes while Silena and Katie chuckled.

**Percy's POV**

Curse Katie for telling them my name. I don't really let myself be known to people, so it's easier for me to ignore them. I blended in with the crowd and went behind the VIP section, all the way to the private room, special only to the staff and owner of the clubs. I was exception though, because I was the one who helped Grover built this club from the ground. When Grover asked me to work and manage the club with him, I declined because honestly, I didn't want to. And plus, he'd always talked about managing a club, so I just helped him to realize his dreams.

I walked up the stairs and found Grover in his own private room. Now, you may think that Grover might be one of those guys who always have five or six girls around him at all times, but you're absolutely wrong. He's actually a nice guy. He just had one girl in mind, which is Juniper, his only girlfriend. I'd known them for years, and I supported them all the way. Grover saw me and pulled me into a hug. I revealed my face to him with a smile. Grover was one of the people who knew I look like, including his girlfriend, Juniper.

"I was wondering when you'll be visiting," Grover said.

"Sorry I haven't been visiting the past few days," I said. "But, you know, I can't come to the night club every night."

"Percy,"

"Yeah?"

"You're a terrible liar."

I chuckled. "Sorry man, I've been busy with the whole 'registering-into-the-new-school' thing." I admitted. Then, Juniper entered the room. "Hey, June,"

"Oh, hey Percy," Juniper smiled and gave me a friendly hug. I returned the hug. Juniper and I are just close friends, just like I am with Grover. "I didn't realize you were here,"

"Nah, I was just stopping by," I said. Then, I turned towards Grover. "So, do you plan on making this place even more awesome?" I asked.

"Percy, we've opened this place for only a few months," Grover said. "I think we should wait a bit longer before we do anything to it."

"You love everything too much, Grover," I said while chuckling.

"Percy, you want anything?" Juniper offered from the fridge at the corner of the room.

"Nah, I'm good," I declined. "I know it's only been a few months, but you should consider it."

"Well, I do have one thing in mind."

"What is it?"

"Singing," Grover suggested. "We could add a bit of singing in the club."

I almost choked. "Grover, you already have Beckendorf, the hottest DJ in Manhattan, to work for you. You don't need a singer. Besides, it's a night club. No one sings in a night club."

Grover shook his head. "Not every night. It's just like, a special weekend kind of stuff, like ladies' night. Besides, nothing is good without some lyrics. I don't know how kids these days handle those dubstep music. They make my ears bleed."

I laughed. Then, I realized it was getting late. "Well, I've gotta go G-Man," I said. "I'll catch you later, okay?"

Grover smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Well, be careful."

"Oh, so you do worry,"

"Shut up,"

**Line Break**

I closed the door behind me and pulled my hood over my head again before going downstairs. On the way down, I heard the sound of a glass bottle breaking and someone screaming. I rushed downstairs to find that a few people were surrounded in a circle. There were several guys, six of them, facing three girls that I recognized too well.

"Hey, come on now," Katie stepped out from the bar and faced the group of guys. "You don't want any problem,"

"Oh, I don't want any problem," The man in the front growled. "But they're the ones looking for it."

"Hey, you're the one who's grabbing my ass!" Annabeth shouted back. The guy inched closer, ready to smack the shit out of Annabeth and her friends. I gritted my teeth and rushed in between them.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man growled. His goons behind him inched closer towards me. They were six guys, roughly the same size and they were definitely a lot bigger than me.

"I'm the one who's going to beat your ass if you don't walk away right now." I said.

"Why are you defending those bitches?" The man growled as he balled his fists up. Behind me, Annabeth gasped.

"Who you calling a _bitch_?!" Annabeth growled, but luckily, Silena and Piper held her back.

"They're my friends," I said. The sentence left a bitter taste in my mouth. I would rather be caught sleeping under a pile of garbage than admit the three girls behind me, _friends_. "Now, walk away now, before I broke your ribcage into bits."

The man snarled. "You've got some spunk kid," He said. "Unfortunately, you won't be getting out of here alive," He swung his fist at me. It landed straight on my face, staggering me a bit, but I barely felt any pain. He punched my gut and I buckled under the force of his fist. Again, I barely registered any pain.

"You fight like a bitch, you know that?" I said. The man glared at me as he tried to land another right hook at me. I ducked under his blow and punched straight at his chest, where the heart would be. I hit him so hard that the wind was knocked out of him. He gasped for air as if he couldn't get some, and it was kind of true. "Next time, pick someone your own size." I said. "Sorry about everything, Katie," Katie smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay, Percy," Katie said. "I'll explain everything to Grover later. Besides, I do owe you one, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," I waved her off. "We're even."

I turned around and dragged the three girls behind me outside of the club. They didn't say much and just followed me. When I dropped them off near their car, I sighed.

"You guys better head home," I said. "It's getting late,"

"Percy," Piper called. I winced a bit, because I don't like it when someone I barely knew said my name. "You're bleeding." I frowned, although I know they couldn't see my face. I felt the spot where the man had punched me earlier. Turns out, my nose was bleeding, and blood was dripping off of my chin.

"I'll be fine," I said, ignoring the blood. "Now go home,"

"Wait!" Silena called. "Can we at least drive you home?" I saw Annabeth stiffen up, but she didn't say anything. I guess it was her car. Truthfully, I prefer walking rather than taking vehicles.

"No need," I said. "My house is just around the corner. Now, go home, before anything happens." I said as I pulled my hood low, stuck my hands in my pocket and headed home.

**Annabeth's POV**

If it wasn't for that perverted guy, I wouldn't be stuck in this situation. Piper, Silena and I were just dancing with our drinks in our hands when suddenly the dude puts his hands on my ass. I screamed, dropped the glass bottle onto the floor (which broke) and turned around and slapped the shit out of him.

Then, the next thing I knew, Percy was saving my ass.

I had to admit, I was a bit relieved when he came to the rescue, and I even felt a bit worried for him when he took the strong blows from the man, but then I felt awe from watching how he fought without even injuring the man. Now, here we are, in front of my car. I wanted to say thanks to him, but I just couldn't. My pride is simply bigger than saying thank you to the man who'd just saved me. When Silena offered him a ride home, I stiffened. I didn't want to, but I had to if he wanted to. Luckily, he declined.

When he was out of sight, Piper and Silena turned towards me and glared at me, as if I was the one touching people's ass.

"What?"

"You could've said something to him," Silena said. "He just saved us,"

"Well," I scratched my head. Saying 'thank you' was not one of my specialities. I got used to accepting things without saying a thing. I figured at least Percy deserved it, even though he ticks me off so badly. "I'll thank him tomorrow,"

Piper glared at me. "This was a bad idea, Annabeth,"

"Hey, at least we had some fun, right?" I tried, but they weren't convinced. I was on agreement with Piper when she said this was a bad idea, but I couldn't say that out loud.

"Let's just get home," Silena said.

**Line Break**

After dropping Silena and Piper off at their houses, I went to my house. I drove the car in the garage and silently open the door, hoping I was asleep.

As usual, I was wrong.

It was dark inside the house, but the moment I closed the door behind me, the lights went on, and I saw my mother sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, a very angry look was evident in her face. I paled at the sight of her glare. She stood up and walked over slowly towards me.

"You're late," My mom said. "I thought you said you were going to a party?"

"I was," I tried looking for an excuse. "I, um, I was helping them clean up after the party,"

Mom glared at me some more. "You know what's worse than a stupid child, Annabeth?" Mom asked. "A stupid child who _lies_." I paled instantly. She was on to me. I tried bullshitting my way out of this.

"You know what mom, I'm tired." I faked a yawn. "I'm going to bed," I tried to walk past her and went to bed but she blocked my way. She inched closer to my face, staring at me with her stormy grey eyes.

"Have you been drinking, Annabeth?" My mom asked.

_Shit_.

"Uh, um . . ." I tried looking for an excuse again, but I know I was caught.

"So, not only you went home late, but you lied and you've been drinking," Mom summed up. Then, in a quick move, she raised her hand and slapped me with the back of her hand. It was so hard that I fell to the floor. Without me realizing it, tears were flowing from my eyes and my vision went blurry. "Stand up, Annabeth." I stood up shakily, my legs were trembling. "Look at me," She ordered. I sobbed and tried to look at her, but it's hard not to feel intimidated under her stare. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I'm . . ." I tried to struggle to get the words out, but I couldn't. "I'm sorry, mom,"

Then, to my surprise, she slapped me again, with the palm of her hand again, with full force that I tumbled to the floor. I cried and sobbed again and again.

"Go to your room," My mom said sternly. I just nodded and stood up. I walked past her as I touch my face where she'd slapped me. I guess I've just never been slapped before. I was always the princess in the family, always spoiled, thinking I have everything in the world and can do whatever I want. Getting slapped and scolded like that, that's was definitely the first.

I went to my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**Percy's POV**

When I got home, Gabe wasn't here, which was a good thing, because he would beat my ass if he saw me get home late. Well, he always beat my ass no matter when I got home. The living room was completely trashed, not in the way like how robbers would trash it when looking for stuff. It was Gabe-style trashed, where everything is everywhere and the definition of neat, tidy, clean and well organized was unheard of. I ignored the mess in the living room and went into my room, where there's less Gabe pollution. I took my shirt off and threw myself onto the bed. I didn't realize how tired I was until my eyes closed almost immediately.

For the third night in a row, the same nightmare found itself in my head once again.

I was there, when my mother died. The car was flipped over, the engines were burning and the gas was leaking. While I managed to get out of the car, my mother was stuck in her seat, her seat belt wouldn't open.

"Come on mom," I said as I tried opening the door. "I'll get you out of here!"

"No, Percy," My mother said. "Please, go before the car explodes."

"I'm not leaving you!" I said in defiance. I pried the door open. "You're almost free, mom. Hang in there."

"Percy, I love you," My mom said sadly.

"I love you too, mom," I replied. "Stay with me, I'll get you out."

"It's going to explode!" The surrounding crowd shouted. As I managed to get the seatbelt of my mother's seat unstuck, the fireman dragged me out of the car.

"No! Let me go!" I struggled. My mom was still in the car, unable to move. I struggled away from the fireman, I ran towards the car. Unfortunately, I was too late.

As the car exploded, I could see my mother's face calling out my name.

Then I woke up in cold sweat. I was panting heavily and was beaded with sweat as my hand gripped the bed sheet until my knuckles turned white. I realized it was already morning, but I felt like I hadn't sleep.

"Quit the screaming!" I heard Gabe shouted from the living room. I grunted as I stood up. I tried to push the nightmare out of my head and took a quick shower. I got dressed and got ready for school. After the usually yelling from Gabe, I exited the apartment and went to my school. I walked at the sidewalk, trying to stay away from people as much as possible, when someone honked their horn beside me. I turned to see a familiar black SUV. The window rolled down, revealing . . . _her_.

"What?"

"Hey, I haven't say anything," Annabeth shrugged. She's still wearing make up, which made me want to stay away from her even more. "Come on, I'll give you a lift."

"I can walk," I said.

"Come on," Annabeth whined. "Consider it as a thank you for last night. You said that we're your friends, right?"

I glared at her. Surprisingly, even though she didn't see my face, she paled under my glare. "We're not friends, and will never be. I only said that so I have an excuse to beat that guy."

Annabeth maintained her composure. "If we're not your friends, then why did you help us?"

She's good.

"Because I don't want to have any trouble just because a guy touched your ass," I grumbled and walked away. Annabeth drove again slightly and pulled at the kerb in front of me.

"Get in the car," Annabeth said.

"No," I said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a school to go to." I grumbled.

**Annabeth's POV**

The first two times he declined me, I could tolerate with. The third time annoyed me a bit. I'm Annabeth Chase. People begged to sit near me at lunch. I'm offering him to be in the same car with me, and he declined.

Although he saved me last night, I was seriously pissed at him.

**Percy's POV**

What was her problem? I'm staying away from her as best as I could, but she kept stalking me. It's getting weird, man.

At school, I shoved my backpack in my locker and took out my books for the next class. I was walking through the hallway when someone pulled me away from the hallway and stuffed me inside the storeroom. Closing the door was the girl that was with Annabeth. I think her name was Pipes or something like that.

"What do you think you're doing, Pipes?" I asked with an angry tone.

"It's Piper," The girl said when she faced me. When she looked into my eyes, her eyes seemed to be changing colour as I looked at it, like a kaleidoscope.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

She pulled my shirt up, revealing the bruise I got last night when the guy punched me in the gut. "You're hurt," Piper said. "Let me help you,"

"You don't need to," I grumbled.

"Shut up and let me help you," Piper argued. For some odd reason, her voice made me want to follow her instructions. I felt like I had to obey her. I let her rub some kind of ointment on my bruise, and I winced a bit when her skin touches mine. She wrapped a bandage around my torso, covering the bruise. When it was done, it wasn't as annoying as it used to be. Of course, while I'm immune to pain, I can still get wounded from attacks. And the wound hurts more after a day after it was inflicted.

"Thanks," I said, but Piper frowned and crossed her arms.

"You don't mean it," Piper said.

"Thank you, Piper." I said again.

Piper shook her head. "Look me in the eyes, and say it properly."

"I _am_ looking at you in the eyes,"

"I can't tell,"

I sighed. "I'm not pull my hood down for you,"

"Would you pull your hood down for a friend?" She asked. I hesitated. Piper wasn't like Annabeth. She covered her body, which I found extremely comfortable to look at, she's kind and more of all, she didn't take orders from anyone. She's brave enough to voice out her opinion and she's easy to hang out with.

"Tell you what," I said to her. "Can you go home late, or do you have to be somewhere else after school?"

"I can spare a few hours,"

"Then, walk with me after school," I offered. "Then, you'll see my face. Deal?"

Piper shrugged. "Deal,"

"And don't bring anyone else," I said sternly. "You come alone,"

"You're not going to kill me and hide my body in an alley, are you?" Piper asked. I chuckled.

"Don't worry; I kill when I have to."

"Oh, that's a relief," Piper rolled her eyes. "Well, see you after school."

**A/N: Well, at least I update something. Oh my freaking gods . . . This writer's block is annoying me. I can't write anything. I don't know what happened, but I can't write. So, it might be a while before I start updating another one. My fanfic 'The Seventh Child' and 'Back to the Way I Was' are underway as we speak, but only for a thousand words. I tend to target my chapters between 6000 – 7000+ words. So, yeah. Leave a review if you like it or hate it, I don't even now. Uh, take care.**


	3. AN

**A/N: Hey guys, Aix98 here. So, I'm going to have to clear some things up first.**

**First off, sorry for not updating anything for the past few weeks. I think it's been a month since my last update on any story. The thing is, my passion for writing lately have been decreasing, sort of. I still like writing fanfics, but liking wasn't enough for me to keep updating frequently. Don't get me wrong, I will be updating, I won't stop writing. You can expect an update from me in a few weeks or so.**

**Second, my writer's block is getting worse. Maybe it's because I had to think of ideas for several fanfic at a time, because all of you wanted an update. As much as I would like to update every fanfic I had frequently, it won't be possible. Updating one fanfic frequently is hard enough. I'm aiming from quality and perfection. I don't want to do something in a rushed condition and then give it to you guys. It's like giving someone an unfinished meal. If I'm going to give someone a meal, I want it to be perfectly cooked, decorated and served.**

**Furthermore, it's Eid Ul-Fitr in my country, it's a celebration for a month for all Muslims. It's kind of like Halloween, where you visit people's homes and do something what we call 'Beraya'. I've been visiting houses here and there and it's been a busy month. Hopefully, I could get something out soon for you guys.**

**So, that's all I have to say. School's coming up, so I won't be updating in the nearest time, but soon. Again, I'm really sorry for not updating anything. Happy Eid Mubarak everyone and peace!**

**P/S: I have a terrible headache and an immense writer's block. If anyone could give an idea, leave a review down below, depending on what fanfic you're reading because I'm posting this in every fanfic I had.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER! Thank you.**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy's POV**

The school went on normally.

Well, as normal as it can get when you have a life like mine. Plus, our Latin teacher brought a Rottweiler to class, so it's not that normal.

I pulled my hood low as I waited for Piper at the entrance of the school. Students were wandering around, getting into cars and going home from school. Then, I caught a glimpse of Piper's chopped and braided hair, along with a mess of blonde hair mixed with an artwork of makeup.

"Hey, Percy," Piper greeted me. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were going home with a friend?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Piper said. "He is my friend."

Annabeth glared at me. Under the hood, I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Piper,"

"Sure," Piper said as Annabeth walked away.

"She's friendly," I grumbled.

"Don't tell her I told you this, but she's kinda spoiled." Piper admitted.

"I've been around her for less than five minutes and I already knew that," I said. "Anyway, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Piper asked.

"First, we're going to the shelter home," I said. "We're going to meet someone first,"

"Who?"

"My sister, well, sort of."

"Is she adopted?" Piper asked as they walk.

I shrugged. "Not really. We're really close, just like siblings, but we're not blood related. We just have the same kind of past." Then, I looked at Piper warily. "Which I'm not ready to talk about." Although I thought of Piper as a friend, she's just not that close to know that much about me yet. The only ones who knew about my past were Thalia and Reyna, and they're really close with me. Piper understood what I meant and just nodded.

After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at the shelter home. Before entering, I stopped just in front of the door.

**Piper's POV**

I don't know why, but I'm getting nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Percy turned towards me. Then, he pulled his hood back, revealing that awfully gorgeous look of his. His hair was more black than I'd remembered, and his features seemed a bit more sharpen now that I was closer to him and then . . . oh gods . . .

His eyes. They were greenish colour, like the sea. His eyes seemed to be judging me, whether I'm worthy of being in its company or not, looking straight into my soul. Any kind of mental defence I tried putting on to prevent him from looking into my soul has been shattered by his piercing gaze. Although his gaze was intimidating, I can't help but felt intoxicated by it. It just makes me want to look into his eyes more and more, drawing me closer.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Percy said with a smile.

That was the first time I'd seen him smile, and I almost melted. I didn't like him, nor did I want to date him, but he's so gorgeous.

I'm being ridiculous.

"Uh, sure," I managed as I followed him inside. When we were inside, Percy was greeted with a half a dozen kids lunging at him while shouting his name, cheering that he'd returned. Percy laughed and hugged them all. Even one of the kid got onto Percy's back.

"I missed everyone too," Percy said.

The one on his back, a little girl, probably seven, smacked his head. "What took you so long?" The girl grumbled.

"Sorry Katie," Percy said. "I've got something at school. But hey, at least I'm here, right?"

"She's been scolding me," A kid with curly brown hair said at Percy.

"Well, you keep messing with her, of course you're getting scolded." Percy chuckled as he ruffled the kid's hair.

"Travis scared me with a bug," Katie whined.

"Hey, it was only a cockroach,"

"I hate bugs,"

Percy laughed. "Tell you what, if you fight again, I won't come here anymore, how about that?" Everyone whined as they tugged at his shirt, pleading him to come here. Percy chuckled. "Alright, alright, I will visit here, but no more fighting, okay?" They nodded in agreement. "Good, now go make your Aunt Hestia mad." Percy said as the kids ran off, playing with each other. I had to admit, I was a bit jealous at how Percy handled kids so well. They loved him and looked at him as a brotherly figure.

"You're sure are popular," I said.

Percy shook his head. "I just care for them. They've been through tough times as well." Then, a beautiful young woman approached them. She wore an apron with her red hair braided into a ponytail. She smiled as she looked at Percy.

"You're late," Hestia said.

"Something came up in school," Percy said. "Where's Thalia? I hadn't seen her at school."

"She's sick," Hestia said worriedly. "She'd already eaten and she's resting. It's just a normal fever, so there's nothing to worry about. I got some medicine."

"Good," Percy sighed in relief. "Oh, that's right. Piper, this is Hestia, the mother to these children,"

"I'm not a mother, Percy," Hestia rolled her eyes.

Percy chuckled. "And Hestia, this is Piper."

Hestia offered her hand and I gingerly shook it. "You must be special," Hestia said.

I frowned. "What do you mean?" If I'm special to Percy, that means that I must've done something right.

"Percy never brings anyone here," Hestia said. Percy wouldn't look me in the eyes, but I could tell he was blushing.

"Well, I'm going ahead and see Thalia," Percy said.

**Percy's POV**

Is Piper special? I don't know, but I consider her as a friend.

I knocked on the door and stepped inside. Thalia was lying on a bed, a wet cloth was on her forehead and she was wrapped in a blanket. I walked in slowly and sat down on the bed. When I put my hand on her skin, her skin was hot, which confirmed that she had a fever. Thalia stirred in her sleep and woke up. Her eyes fluttered open weakly, but she managed a smile when she saw me. "You're late," She whispered.

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Everyone says that," I grumbled, but I smiled at Thalia. "You okay?" I took the cloth and gently pressed it at some parts of her face. Thalia coughed slightly.

"I'll be fine," Thalia said weakly. "Tell Iris I can't come in for the day."

"Sure," I said. "You just lay here and rest," I said and kissed her forehead. "Now sleep,"

**Line Break**

I stepped out of the room where Piper was chatting with Hestia. I'm a bit worried that Hestia might share more than I prefer, but I guess I should learn on trusting Piper more. If I'm really going to be accepting her as a friend, then we need to trust each other.

"Come on, Piper," I called. Piper looked at me from her conversation with Hestia.

"I'll be there in a minute," She said. I glanced at her as she was saying her goodbyes to Hestia, and then walked out of the door. A minute later, she stepped out. "You have amazing people in your life," Piper muttered to me.

"Well, not all of them," I said nonchalantly. "Anyway, you're going to help me do some lifting,"

"Excuse me?" Piper asked.

I chuckled. "You were the one who wanted to follow me, right?"

"As I remembered, the deal was that I'll walk with you after school and I'll see your face." Piper frowned as she crossed her arms.

I raised an eyebrow with a smile. "You should've read the fine print." I shrugged and moved along. Piper huffed and followed me, staying close to my side. The diner was just a few blocks away, but it's closed for the day because Iris was moving the diner to somewhere else. For the next few days, it's going to be closed and we'll be helping with the move in.

"So, tell me something," Piper said. "Why won't you show your face at school?"

"I prefer people not knowing how I look like, so people wouldn't remember my face and I wouldn't have any close connections to the school," I chuckled a bit. "Not like I plan on having any close connections."

"How about me?"

"I make exceptions from time to time," I smiled at her. Although that was the truth, it wasn't the whole truth. The reason why I hid my face was because that I prefer to be alone rather than having friends. I only let some people into my inner circle, and that's unusually rare. I'm not the guy who're like, 'don't-come-near-me-unless-you're-somebody' type of guy. I'm more like, 'don't-come-near-me-because-I-want-to-be-alone' type of guy. "Anyway, what's the deal with Annabeth?"

"What about her?"

"No offence, but she's spoiled," I said. It was downright obvious, by the way. Anyone with a functioning brain could figure that out just by standing next to her for just a few minutes, or even seconds. Obviously, she'd never been scolded or maybe even hit, not even once by anyone. "She seemed like the person who wanted things to go their way the entire time."

"Well, I can't blame you," Piper said. "She really is spoiled, because her parents are rich and have time for her. That's awfully rare nowadays. But after a slight influence from bimbos in her life, she ended up growing up as one." Piper sighed. "I've known her since she was seven, and she wasn't like that. Come to think of it, I changed along with her. I just couldn't leave her alone to deal with, well, everything, so I was with her the whole way."

I smirked. "Giving yourself a slight checkup, huh?" I said.

Piper realized what she was doing, and frowned. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"The way you- ah, forget it." Piper said.

Minutes later, we arrived at the diner. A van was parked just in front of the diner, a van that I recognized as Iris's. Reyna was lifting several pots and pans and putting them into the van. When Reyna saw me, she smiled. She ran over towards me and gave me a kiss. Reyna was always like that. Whenever I walked with someone, especially girls, that she doesn't know, she would always do something that would be a signal to that someone that I'm hers.

"Hey, Percy," Reyna said.

"Hey Reyna," I said back to her as I kissed her forehead. "Oh, let me introduce you. Piper, this is Reyna, my girlfriend, and Reyna, this is Piper, my friend."

Reyna chuckled. "I guess you must be special for Percy to consider you a friend," She said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Reyna," Piper smiled.

"So, Piper's going to helping us with the moving," I said with a cheeky grin.

"I was voluntarily 'forced to' help you guys," Piper grumbled as she glared at me. I just shrugged and played dumb. "Although, I would like to help out,"

"That's good to hear," Reyna said. "You can help me out with the pots at the back,"

"Sure," Piper said.

"Where're the others?" I asked.

"Leo's busy with taking care of the wirings," Reyna said. "And Jason is helping Iris out with some boxes."

"Wait, Jason?" Piper said. "Like, Jason Grace?"

"Yeah," I said. "What's wrong? You know him?"

"Sort of," Piper said. I don't really know Piper that well, but I'm pretty sure she was blushing.

"Whatever," I said. "You'll see him soon."

"Come on, Piper," Reyna dragged her into the store. I chuckled as I went inside. The diner was half-cleaned, with the counter empty and some of the stools already removed. It's a shame we couldn't do a thing about the booths, though. They're extremely comfortable. I headed for the kitchen, where Leo was busy with the wirings to the stove.

"Hey, Leo," I called.

"Hey Percy," Leo said, busy with his job. I decided to leave him to it and headed to the back. In the storage room, Jason was busy lifting up boxes while Iris was busy telling Jason which box to lift. I knocked on the door, letting them know that I'm here. "Am I interrupting?" I mused with a grin.

"Percy!" Iris cheered. "You're just in time to help me with the heavy loads."

I groaned. "Why do I get the heavy load?" I grumbled.

"Sorry man," Jason said with a grin. "Iris asked me whether I wanted to help her with the light boxes or the heavier ones. I couldn't pick, so I picked one for you."

"I hate you," I grumbled as Jason. Of course, it wasn't true.

"You're welcome," Jason said. "Where do you want this box, Iris?"

**Annabeth's POV**

I was kind of miffed that Piper had gone home with that jerk Percy Jackson. This was the first time in a long time that I hadn't gone home without the company of a friend. Usually, I went home either with Piper or Silena, and since Piper was busy with her new 'friend' and Silena was busy with Beckendorf (her boyfriend), I had to go home alone this time. I turned down the corner and parked right in front of my house. No one seemed to be home, so I assumed my mother was away.

God bless.

I turned off the car and went into the house. It was just the way I left it earlier this morning. I hung my coat on one of the racks and headed straight for the showers. I threw my clothes down at the laundry as I turned on the tap.

As the water rained down on my head, I kept thinking about . . . _him._

Percy Jackson, that son of a bitch.

I don't know what to think of him, other than being a selfish boy who doesn't have any friends. For some reason, I hated the fact he ignored me. In the school, people practically _begged _for my attention. When I'm giving him my attention, he treated it like something that's not that important. In frustration, I gripped my toothpaste so hard that it overflowed to my toothbrush, dropping some of it to the floor. I groaned again in frustration and quickly finished my time in the shower. I went to the living room, trying to get my mind off of him. I picked up my favourite book, one of the books that this author, Rick Riordan, wrote. It's called _Peter Johnsoon and The Lightning Thief._ If you haven't read it, you must read it, like, now.

I looked at the title, and at that moment, I read it as _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_. I shook my head, blinked a few times to see the title of the book hadn't changed at all. I groaned again and threw the book across the room.

He's really starting to annoy me, and he's doing it without even being near me.

"Percy Jackson," I muttered angrily to myself. "You're going to get it,"

**Percy's POV**

I grunted as I picked up one of the heavy boxes in Iris's truck to be unloaded at her new diner. This was already our fifth trip back and forth from her old diner to her new one.

"Oh, just put that one on the counter, Percy," Iris told me. "I'll arrange the others soon."

I groaned as I stretched my back. "I guess that's the last of them," I said. "Where's Piper?"

Iris chuckled. "She's been glued to Jason ever since they got to know each other." Iris shook her head. "If I hadn't known any better, I'd say Piper has a crush on him."

"As soon as someone new arrives, Jason gets all the spotlight," I grumbled.

"Is that jealousy, I'm hearing?"

"Why would I be jealous? If I could, I don't want attention from people I don't know, at all. I just care for Jason. He's like a brother to me."

Iris smiled as she ruffled my hair. "You're a sweet boy, Percy. I'm sure you'll find someone in your life."

I frowned on that one. "What do you mean? I'm with Reyna. I'm happier than I could've imagined."

Iris caught herself and paled a bit. "Um, yeah. Whatever you say."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"It's getting late." Iris said, eager to change the subject. "I have to walk Reyna home. You should go home too, since Piper probably doesn't know her way around here."

I hate to do it, but she's right. I do not hate Piper or anything, but in my opinion, she's a bit spoiled. Just like her friends, Annabeth and Silena, only she's the kind of girl with a rebellious streak. "Yeah, you're right," I said, deciding to question the topic at another time. Iris seemed relieved that I dropped the subject.

**Line Break**

Piper and I were on our way to her house. It was getting dark, and it wasn't safe for her to be wandering around at this hour. Piper looked . . . happy, I guess.

"You seem elated," I pointed out.

"Huh, um, what?" She stuttered out. I just chuckled.

"Did something happen to you today that got you this happy?" At my statement, Piper seemed to blush. "Without involving Jason, of course."

Piper blushed furiously, but seemed pretty relieved that I didn't ask about her 'interest' in Jason. Truth be told, I don't care if she has a huge crush on Jason. "Um, nothing much happened."

"Piper," I fixed her with a hard look.

"Yeah?"

"You're lying."

Piper sighed. "How did you know?"

"I have my talents," I smirked.

"Well, I had fun, okay? The people in the shelter house were awesome, and your friends are amazing. They've been kind to me and seemed to accept me pretty well. It's been a while since . . ."

"Since what?"

"It's been a while since I had a good time like that. With Annabeth, everything seemed . . . planned. Silena, Annabeth and I always knew what to do with our day. We always knew what to expect." Piper turned her eyes towards me. "Spending some time with you and your friends, it makes my day more entertaining. I like the random things in life. I don't like it when my life is perfectly planned. It makes me feel constricted."

"If that's true, then why are you still with Annabeth?"

Piper sighed. "Annabeth was my only friend since elementary school. She hasn't always been like that. Her mother, Athena, expects a lot from her. She wanted Annabeth to be the perfect daughter. That's why she's changed."

"Into a spoiled brat?"

Piper chuckled softly. "You'd be amazed on how stress changes you."

"I think I know from my fair share of experience."

"This is weird." Piper muttered.

"Why?"

"This is the first time I've opened up to someone like this since . . . I can't even remember." Piper looked at me confusingly. "I don't get why you stay away from people. You're such a good listener, and you have amazing people in your life." My expression must've changed, because Piper had an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry if I've said anything wrong, it's just-"

"It's okay," I sighed. "I had a bad past. I guess that's what's keeping me from being social with other people."

"Then how did you be friends with all of them?"

"The others . . . They understood me. They had their fair share of bad experiences of their own." Then, I chuckled. "It's been a while since I've opened up to someone I don't know."

"Good to know you're warming up to me," Piper grinned. "Oh, here's my house."

"Alright then," I said. "Piper, can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure,"

"Don't tell anyone about what I've told you." I said. I had no intention of letting people know about my life, especially not Annabeth, Luke, or any other of those fucktards whom I just had trouble resisting to punch their faces. "If anyone asks, just tell them you don't know much about me."

"Why?"

I pulled my hood over my head. "Personal reasons," I said simply and walked away. "See you tomorrow, Piper," I waved at her.

**Piper's POV**

In honesty, I really did have a good time. Leo and Reyna were nice to me. I helped them up in every way I could. It's been a while since I just . . . relaxed, had a good time with good people. Jason however . . .

I've met Jason before a few grades back when he transferred in with his sister. But his days in school only lasted for a couple of weeks before he dropped out. He was such an amazing boy to be with. I had a crush on him since then, and it never went away.

Then, my phone rang, disrupting me from my train of thoughts. I picked up my phone and looked at the screen. I wasn't too surprised when I saw Annabeth's name on the screen. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Tell. Me. Everything." Annabeth said instantly.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't get to know him that much, Annie. He's a mysterious guy." I can't bullshit that well, but luckily, Annabeth is someone who's easily bullshitted.

That sounded wrong . . . Oh well.

Annabeth grumbled something from the other end of the line, probably a rude retort. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Annabeth grumbled, slightly annoyed that she didn't found out anything about Percy Jackson. I rolled my eyes as I placed my phone on the table.

It's not like I didn't like Annabeth, but she's annoying sometimes. I missed the old her, where she used to joke around, spout random facts about architecture and the idea of being with someone was unbearable. That was Annabeth before high school happened.

**Line Break**

**Percy's POV**

The next morning, I woke up in my room with the streaming from the window, blazing straight into my eyes. I didn't remember most of what happened after I dropped Piper off at her place, which is probably good. I didn't have any nightmares today too, which is extremely good. I got dressed and got ready for school. As I made my way out, I saw Gabe, snoring his ass of on the couch, making the whole house rumble with each snore.

I'm not kidding; the beer cans on the floor shook when he snored.

I rolled my eyes went out. When I was outside at the side of the street, I was tackled by someone to the ground, someone I knew too well.

"Good to see you all better, Thalia," I said with a smile. Thalia and I got up and she punched me on the shoulder. It didn't hurt, but I raised an eyebrow at her. "What was that for?"

"No reason," She shrugged. "Let's go."

Although Thalia was the same age as me, she acts all childish around me, treating me like I'm her big brother. I kinda felt like it. But when it's time to get serious, she could get serious. And believe me, you don't want to see Thalia be serious. Her death glare is enough to drain the blood out of your veins.

"You look somewhat happy," I said. Heck, everyone's been happy for the past few days.

"There's this new kid in the shelter," Thalia explained. "He's so handsome, plus he's kind to me."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Nico di Angelo," Thalia said. As soon as the name hit my ears, a very cold chill was sent down my spine. I had a very painful headache, and it wasn't going away. "Percy? Are you okay?"

The last thing I saw was Thalia calling for help and me falling into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I had to end it here. I know it's a bit short, but it's all I could do because I have something that I needed your help with. So, basically speaking, I'm not that good with All-Human type of story, without the mythological stuff being put into it. So, I wanted to ask you guys something.**

**Should I turn this fanfic into the mythological one, where monsters exist and Greek gods are real?**

**Or . . .**

**Should I stay and make this fanfic an All-Human one, where everything's normal, not monsters, not gods to fuck their days up.**

**Basically, it all depends on you. I'm not saying to abandon the plot and write a new one. I could make a mythological one, and it could be much easier, but it'll be a bit clichéd. Maybe not too much, but you'll see half of the stuff you'll always see in PJO fanfics.**

**If you want me to do an All-Human fanfic, that is alright by me. Like I said, it all depends on you. If I do a human one, it would be the cliché, "Percy-hates-Annabeth-but-then-falls-in-love-with-her-but-some-evil-guy-tries-to-mess-up-their-relatiohship" plot. I've already set up the perfect scene for you in the past three chapters, so I could go on with either picks.**

**So, leave a review if you like it or hate it, I don't fucking know. I'll make a poll to which plot you want me to use. Either the All Human plot, or the Mythological one. Did that sound right? That sounded right. Anyway, I'll hold a poll or you could just voice out your selections in the reviews. I'll be counting based on both of them. So, uh, take care.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm going to do a Mythological one, because it was pretty darn close. But I won't be doing any normal Mythological plot. Plus, it's going to make things interesting, and no the same repeated plot over and over again. Please accept this decision and understand it from my point of view. Like I said before, if I used the All Human plot, it would be really clichéd.**

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's POV**

Sometimes you get happy dreams, sometimes you get bad dreams and sometimes you get nightmares.

And in between all of that is a place for dreams listed in the 'Weird Shits' list.

I had a dream where I was back in Olympia High, but the school was empty. No one was wandering around the hallways and it looked abandoned for years. I looked out the window to see the sky was blood red, a mass of crimson cloud swirling above the school. A weird and chilly atmosphere surrounded me, making my hair stand up.

The school itself was in a rough shape. Black slimy things came from the floor and climbed up to the wall, while pieces of what seemed like shattered glass floated in midair. The floors were cracked and the ceiling looked like it was about to crumble. The lockers were bent and dented, as if someone punched through all of them.

"Where am I?" I muttered to myself. Then, I heard whispers around me. They were faint and impossible to hear, but they were there. They were more like whispers of ghosts, breezes of the wind. "Hello?" I called out. No one answered. I walked as my footsteps echoed in the hallway. The creepy atmosphere was seriously getting to me.

Then, there was the sound of the floor cracking behind me. I looked behind and the floor did crack as something tried to crawl out of it. I half-expected it to be some kind of skeleton or something. But instead, something weird came out. The body itself was weird. It looked like a stuffed scarecrow, with its skin being dirty rags and cloths stitched up together and its eyes hollow and empty. Instead of hands, they were replaced by large sickles, as long as my legs. Its legs were wooden peg leg and it seemed to have some trouble of staying in balance.

"What the fuck?" Percy managed as he readied himself. "Who are you?!"

The 'thing' let out a sound that sounded like something between a shriek and a growl. It moved, or more like staggered, its way towards me. I didn't know what to do, so I backed up. The thing swung its arms, which was basically its weapons. The blades sliced at the air where I was standing. I ducked under the blade and moved behind it. Luckily, it was slow. Surprisingly, I was calm. Maybe it's because I thought this was just a dream, and nothing could happen.

I was so driven up in thoughts that I didn't notice another one of those things behind me. I only managed to turn around just as the blade makes a cut across from my eyebrow all the way down to my cheek. Luckily, my eye wasn't hit, so I wasn't going to turn blind.

Why would I worry about turning blind? It's just a dream, right?

At least that's what I thought.

The thing moved from behind me and stabbed me from the back, straight through the heart. My vision turned fuzzy and the pain seemed so real it felt like I had been stabbed for real. Then, I blacked out.

I woke up in the shelter home, with Thalia sleeping on a chair next to me. My head was spinning and my body was beaded with sweat. There was an intense pain in my left eye, where I had been wounded in the dream and around the area of my chest. I didn't know why, but I got the feeling that the dream wasn't just any normal dream.

On cue, Thalia stirred in her sleep, and eventually woke up. When she noticed me already awake, she smiled. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as she inched closer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm having a bad headache right now," I complained. "Otherwise, I'm fine."

"Well," Thalia said, frowning even more. "You have some kind of . . . scar, on your left eye."

"What?" Thalia handed me a mirror. I looked at it and couldn't believe my eyes. A jagged bright red scar was running down across my eye, right where I had been struck in my dream. "No way," I muttered. I lifted my shirt to see my chest had another scar, right where I had been stabbed in my dream.

"Percy, are you feeling alright?" Thalia asked with concern. "You look pale."

I was freaking out in the inside. I don't know if that's possible, but at least that's how I felt.

"I'm going to Iris's place," I decided.

"Uh, no you're not." Thalia said sternly. "You don't look too good,"

Thalia is like a sister to me, and a very close sister. She tends to care for my health and treats me well if she has to. While I appreciate the effort, I don't need to be babysat like that.

"I'm fine, Thalia," I said, shaking my head to get rid of the dizziness. "I'm going to the diner." I stood up, walked over to the bathroom and washed my face quickly. I went out my room, followed by Thalia, only to be greeted by a frowning Hestia.

"Are you feeling alright, Percy?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a goofy grin. "I'm fine, Hestia. There's no need to worry for me," I kissed her cheek. "I'm off to the diner. If I'm not going to school, I guess I'd better do something.";

Hestia sighed. "Well, be careful."

"Sure," I said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Thalia, come with me."

"Aww, why do I have to tag along?" Thalia whined. "I'll go there later at noon."

"You're coming with me because you ditched school," I said, smirking. Thalia grumbled something under her breath, but followed me anyway.

**Line Break**

Iris was a bit surprised to see me and Thalia arriving early today. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Iris asked.

"Well, I'm not feeling well and Thalia skipped school," I explained. Thalia glared at me while I gave a noncommittal shrug. "Anyway, I was bored, so I decided to swing by to see if I can help out with anything."

Iris grinned. "Well, Leo's going to install some of the stoves and other things in the new diner, so he's going to need some help with the lifting."

"Well, thank goodness," Leo said loudly from the back of the diner. "Here I thought I was going to be Iris's servant,"

"Shut up," Iris grumbled. "And Thalia, I'm going to need some help with cleaning,"

"Sure," Thalia said. "At least I have something to do,"

I left them and went to the back of the diner, where Leo was waiting. Leo took one look at me and frowned. "Dude, what happen to your face? Did you graze your eye or something?"

I ran a finger over where the scar was over my left eye. "Yeah, something crazy happened today." I said. Come to think of it, Iris and Hestia never mentioned the scar. If Leo and Thalia could see it, it must be visible right? Maybe it's something about old people's eyes. Anyway, it didn't matter.

"Well, we've got a long day ahead of us," Leo grinned. "By the way, why aren't you in school?"

"I'll tell you on the way," I said. The first thing we were lifting was the stoves. Iris parked her van near the backdoor of the diner so we wouldn't have to walk through the front door. That would just be horrible. Leo and I both grunted as we lift up one of them. I never expected them to be this heavy. No offence, but Leo was scrawny, so I was lifting most of the weight. We put it at the back of the van.

"So, what happened this morning?" Leo asked. "You fell down the pavement or something?"

"Well, that counts, since I passed out on the pavement," I said as Leo and I lifted another one of the stoves. "Come to think of it, I don't remember why I passed out,"

"Did you drink tequila or something when you woke up?" Leo asked, his hands shaking from lifting.

"Not that I recall," I admitted as we loaded the stove.

"Well, that's no entirely weird," Leo shrugged.

"That's not the weird part," I said, remembering back the dream. "I had a weird dream."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna have to be more specific than that for me to understand," Leo said. I explained to him about the dream. The more I explained, the more his frown increased.

"That is weird," Leo finally said. "What's weirder, I also have the same kind of dream."

"Really?" Percy asked as he lifted one of the ovens with Leo.

"Yeah," Leo confirmed. "The same scarecrow and situation, only I was in this diner,"

I hefted the oven higher and placed it on the truck. "When did you have these kinds of dreams?"

"Recently," Leo said. "Do you think it means something?"

I was a bit worried, but not overly worried. I mean, it's just a dream, right? And it could be a coincidence that Leo and I had the same dream. Still, it is a bit weird. "Let's not think about it," I suggested. "Let's get these things to the new place. The van's packed."

"Yeah, sure," Leo said, but he sounded like he didn't want to drop the subject just yet. I climbed onto the passenger seat while Leo took the wheel. He started the car and started driving towards the new diner.

After a few moments of silence, Leo finally spoke, "What do you think it means?"

"No idea," I admitted. "But we shouldn't be worried too much. It's only a dream, right?"

"Yeah," Leo sighed. "But it does seem-" Leo never got to finish his sentence. The van skidded to a stop near the kerb as Leo slammed the brake as hard as he could. The momentum was so strong that I didn't get to do anything but slam my head on the dashboard.

"What the fuck, man?" I growled, but Leo ignored me. Instead, he was staring outside the car through the front mirror. He had the complexion of a ghost and his mouth was hanging open. I followed his gaze and paled.

The world outside the van was completely different. The sky was blood red and the crimson clouds were swirling around one point of the sky. The atmosphere was creepy; making me feel like some kind of impending doom was approaching. Black slimy things were coming out from the ground, cracking through the pavement and the road. Some climbed up to the buildings, while some just formed the shape of spires sprouting from the ground. Whispers of the wind and something else filled the air, along with a thick transparent gas that seemed to make my vision a bit wobbly.

It was the exact same as my dream.

"No fucking way," I muttered. "Tell me I'm dreaming,"

"I wish I could," Leo said. "I'm still wishing this was a dream."

Then, the road cracked slightly, revealing the same scarecrow thingy that attacked me in my dream. It let out the same sound which still sounds like a mixture of a shriek and a growl.

"Is that the thing you see in your dream?" Leo said, suddenly becoming alert. For some reason, both of us didn't feel the urge to run or panic. We were just cautious, careful and evidently, confused.

"Yeah," I gritted my teeth. I wanted some explanation. One way or another, I'm getting some. "I'm going to kill it,"

"Wait!" Leo grabbed his hand. "How are you planning to do so? We don't even know if it can be killed,"

"Well, I'm going to find a way," I said as I dashed towards the monster. I couldn't call it a scarecrow, because it was moving, and scarecrows don't move. So, a monster should sum it up, considering its eagerness to kill me with those blades. The monster sliced at my head, but I ducked and grabbed the arm where the hilt of the sickle sprouted out of its arm. I judo-flipped it down and ripped the sickly with my bare hands, then stabbing it on the head. Instantly, it crumebled into black dust.

"Holy shit!" Leo exclaimed. "Dude, that was awesome,"

The surprise wasn't done there as the sickle in my hand changed. The blade became longer, and the dull edge sharpened, making it more like a scythe rather than a sickle. The hilt crew into a blue iron rod that's almost as tall as me. The blade itself looked sharp enough to cut me even just by looking at me.

"Uh, what just happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, but at least we're safe and there's no more of those monsters around." Leo said. On cue, several of those monsters cracked the ground and popped out of the ground, surrounding both of them. There must be at least a dozen of them, and they were all armed.

"You had to open your damn mouth," I grumbled. One of them advanced and my body moved on its own, swinging the scythe and a sideways arc, slicing it in half before it crumbled into black dust. My body went to autopilot and spun around, catching another monster by the ribs with the blade of my scythe. I swung my scythe around; surprised with the amount of strength I had, and threw the monster into another one. They slammed together, but were not destroyed.

"Little help?" I asked Leo.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked. "I don't have a badass weapon like that,"

"Watch out!" I tried warning him, but I was a little too late. One of the monsters jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. The monster brought the blade up, ready to claim Leo's life. In a moment of panic, Leo thrusts his hand out, firing a torrent of flames from his palm, making the monster catch on fire. It shrieked around before collapsing onto the floor, already crumbling to black dust.

"Um, wow . . ." Leo managed. I focused back towards the group of monsters surrounding us. Two down, ten to go. I parried an attack from one of the monster with the hilt of my scythe and sliced at it, killing it instantly. I dragged one of them with my scythe and sliced upwards, throwing them into the air. Leo followed up by firing a fireball towards the monster, making it rain black dust all over me. "I'm getting the hang of this," Leo grinned.

We continued defeating them until there were none left except for the pile of black dust. Both Leo and I were panting heavily, tired from our little fight.

"I want some explanation now," I grumbled. Then, the scenery changed. The blood red sky turned into a clear one, like the one before all this chaos happened. The slimy black things dissipated into the air and the silent whispers became more and more solid, as if they were coming out of real mouths. People solidified into our vision, walking casually as if nothing ever happened. Now, they were just two teenagers panting in the side of the road.

"What the fuck . . ." Leo muttered. Our van was still parked at the kerb. It was like nothing ever happened. Even my scythe was gone.

"Let's get back to the van," I decided. Leo didn't argue. We entered the van and tried to comprehend what just happend. "Tell me that wasn't just a dream."

"It wasn't just a dream," Leo said, though silently, I hoped it was. "So, what now?"

"Let's just do Iris's work first," I said. "Then we'll talk about it,"

**Line Break**

"So, what do you think happened?" Leo asked as he screwed the wires of the stoves into its place. Leo and I were installing everything in place in the new diner.

"If I knew, I would tell you," I admitted. I wasn't as good as Leo when it comes to this mechanical stuff, but I knew the basics, courtesy from the part-time jobs I always took when I was young.

"Well, if you ask me," Leo grunted as he slid the stove into place. "I think we were transported into a different dimension that coexist with ours, where those monsters exist and other things looked similar, yet different."

"If I didn't know you, I would've thought that you were crazy," I muttered as I cut the wires from the old sockets. "But I do know you, and I know you play too much video game,"

Leo shrugged. "At least that's what I think. Pass me the wrench, will you?"

I passed him the wrench. "Another thing. Why did the weapon turn when I touched it?"

"Yeah, that was awesome," Leo added. "But who knows. Why did I get insane fire powers? Maybe we'll get an explanation one day."

"I prefer it to be now," I muttered.

**Line Break**

After installing most of the things that were needed, Leo and I headed back to the old diner. It was already evening, so Jason and the others should be there already.

When we arrived, Piper was there as well. They were in a circle and seemed to be in a really deep conversation

"Hey everyone," I greeted. They looked at us and greeted us back. I sent Leo an obvious mental message. _Let's not talk about that incident right now._

_Why?_

_Because it's weird and now's not the time_.

"So, why weren't you in school today?" Piper asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Geez, I was gone for one day and everyone worries. I wasn't feeling good this morning." I explained. Piper just nodded as she sat close to Jason. They seemed pretty close. I took my seat near Reyna. She looked at me worryingly and ran her thumb across the scar on my left eye.

"What happened?" Reyna asked with concern.

"It's a long story," I said. "I'll tell you later. I promise," I kissed her forehead. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Well," Jason started. "I've decided to move in to the diner."

I paused a bit, processing what he just said. "Excuse me?"

"The diner does have an apartment above it," Jason explained. "And if I work at the diner, I could pay my rent with Iris, since she's basically renting the whole place."

"Sounds nice," I said. "I'm moving in with you,"

"Wait, what?" Almost all of them said.

"Guys, you know where I live and how I'm living," I said. "I'm not going to stay there forever. I'll move out of my old place and move in with Jason,"

Iris just shrugged. "Well, the room alone is huge enough for all of us, so that's not going to be a problem." Iris glanced at me and Leo. "Did you finish your work?"

"Uh, yeah," Leo managed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Percy said, glaring at Leo. "Everything went off normally,"

This time, everyone else picked up our weird behaviour. "Guys, you're acting weird," Piper said.

"I promise you, we're fine," I said.

**Annabeth's POV**

Today went out incredibly boring for me. Nothing out of the usual happened, except for the fact that Percy and Thalia didn't go to school. That shouldn't have bothered me, but for some stupid reason, my mind was constantly thinking about him. I hate him so much that he didn't even leave my mind. And I hate him even more for that.

So what if he didn't go to school? That shouldn't be my concern, because it's none of my concern. I should've let him be, let him continue on with his miserable life.

Instead, I had to encounter him on his way somewhere with his scrawny friend, and they had to turn invisible just to spike up my curiosity.

No, I'm not bullshitting.

They really did turn invisible.

I saw the van and the ones in it and immediately focused on it. The van itself was moving slowly. I kept my eyes focused on Percy for some godforsaken reason and suddenly, both him and the scrawny driver vanished as the van parked itself around the kerb. I blinked once, twice, and then repeatedly to see if either my mind was playing tricks on me or if I was losing it.

A moment later, they turned visible again, but they were on the side of the road, panting heavily, as if they'd just ran a marathon. After a short conversation with each other, they climbed onto the van and hurriedly drive away.

Curiosity sparked inside me and I decided to follow them. I followed the vehicle to a building not far from our school. It was an empty diner with an apartment above it. Why Percy was here, I had no idea. Percy and his friend started to unload things like stoves, ovens and stuff like that. If I had known any better, I would say Percy was trying to start a diner. Luckily, he's just a poor kid, so that's not going to happen.

After what seemed like hours of waiting for them, they finally stepped outside and climbed onto the van. I climbed onto my own SUV and followed them. They took a few turns with me at their tail. They stopped by in front of a diner which looked way worse than the diner they'd been before.

Percy and the scrawny kid entered the building. Inside, I couldn't believe what I saw. Piper was in there, along with Jason, one of the hot-yet-undateable guys in Olympia High. He's hot, and I knew Piper had a huge crush on him. I would've liked to date him too, but he seems uninterested with dating. But now, he looked like he's close with Piper.

I'll admit, I was a bit jealous that Piper get to hang with one of the hottest boys in school. Then again, Jason barely went to school, so I didn't have time to flirt around with him. I took my phone out and texted Piper.

_To: Piper McLean_

_From: Annabeth Chase_

_Pipes, I'm outside. See the black SUV? Come out, ASAP!_

**Piper's POV**

While I was talking with the others, my phone buzzed. I fished it out of my pocket and checked the message.

Annabeth's here? I glanced through the window to see her car. I sighed.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said to everyone.

"Why? What's wrong?" Thalia asked.

"Uh, I have something to do. I'll be right back," I said and went outside. I saw Annabeth through the window of the SUV, and she wasn't looking happy. I stopped next to the driver's door as Annabeth rolled the window down. "Uh, hi," I managed.

"You're hanging out with Jason?" Annabeth asked incredulously. "And hanging out with _him_?" I knew she meant Percy.

"They're not bad people, Annabeth," I rolled my eyes. "In fact, they're one of the nicest people I've ever met."

Annabeth huffed. Knowing her, I know she expects the world to revolve around her, like she's everyone's everything. I wanted to tell her that the world doesn't work like that, but I never really could bring myself to it. She's my best friend. Sure, she's a spoiled brat, but that doesn't meant she's not nice.

"I can't believe you're hanging out with that idiot," She grumbled. I chuckled a bit. She'll take back everything she just said after I introduced her.

In fact . . .

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's two thirty," Annabeth answered. "Why?"

"Well, it's still early. I know you, and I know you will either study or chat online. Come on, let's meet them."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "No, no and no." Annabeth said. "I am not meeting your friends. Period."

"Aw, please?" I did my cute-girl look, which can melt the heart of males, females and animals.

**Line Break**

"Hey everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my friend," I said as I practically dragged Annabeth in. "This is Annabeth Chase, she goes to the same school with Percy and me,"

I noticed Percy's eyes widening as he quickly pulled his hood down low, so Annabeth wouldn't see his face. I cursed myself for that. I totally forgot Percy's behaviour towards people he didn't know. I just hoped Annabeth didn't see his face.

"Hey, Annabeth," Iris smiled at her. "I'm Iris." Annabeth managed a weak smile each time they introduced themselves. Reyna clung on to Percy's arm, showing Annabeth that Percy was off limits. Not that Annabeth cared.

"So, what brings you here?" Jason asked.

"Her," Annabeth pointed at me.

I chuckled. "I just thought I'd introduce her to you guys. Besides, she didn't have anything else planned for the day."

Annabeth sent a glare down at me, and I just smiled at her innocently. I took my seat near Jason and Annabeth sat next to me.

"So, you guys work here? Doesn't look like much," Annabeth said.

"Well, we _used to _work here," Iris explained. "But the diner's moving to a new location, so we're moving everything too. It's actually not that far from your school. You should come once in a while when it opens."

"Uh, sure," Annabeth managed.

"So, Annie," Thalia called. I choked at the nickname.

"Annie?" Annabeth demanded.

"You're gonna have to get used to that," Leo grinned. "Thalia has a knack for giving people nicknames. She has a nickname for everyone."

"What's Thalia's nickname for you?" Annabeth asked Leo.

"Repair boy," Leo grinned. "Which makes sense, because I'm the one who repairs half of the stuff that breaks down here. And by half of the stuff, I mean all of it,"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Keep complaining and you might just get a wrench on you head,"

"Nah, Iris is too sweet for that, aren't you Iris?" Leo said, wiggling his eyebrows at Iris.

"You know, pens can be used for stabbing," Iris joked, showing off a regular ballpoint pen.

"Okay, got it," Leo paled. I chuckled at their interaction. I glanced at Annabeth, who looked nervous, but there was a hint of smile on her face, which I guessed must've been good.

"I'm heading to the new diner," Percy announced. "I've want to check out the apartment. You guys wanna join?"

"I'll go with you," Reyna said, which was something that everyone knows will happen.

"I'm in," Thalia said.

"Well, I want to check the apartment to, so count me in," Jason said.

"If Jason's going, then I'm in," I said. "You wanna join us?" I looked at Annabeth.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Annabeth managed.

"Well, you guys go on ahead," Leo said. "I've got more things to take care of at the back."

"And I need to meet with the manager of the building," Iris said. "We'll catch up with you later,"

"Sure thing," Percy said as he left the diner with us in his trail. Percy kept his hood down throughout the walk to the new diner, which I could respect. The only one miffed about it was Annabeth, and she's been nagging to Piper about it.

"What's the deal with him not showing his face anyway?" Annabeth grumbled. "It's not like I would drool over it anyway." I chuckled. If she knew how he looked, that's what probably going to happen. I wasn't going to admit it out loud, but Percy has the most gorgeous look I'd ever seen. Not handsome, but gorgeous. There's a difference.

"If that's what he wants, then we should respect it," I muttered back to Annabeth. "We can't force him to reveal his face if he doesn't want to,"

"You know, your whispers are louder than a water buffalo," Percy said, indicating that he heard their conversation. I looked around to see the others were just staring at them in amusement, which made me blush. Annabeth must've been embarrassed, because she kept her head low. "Come on, we're almost there,"

When we arrived at the new diner, we climbed up the set of stairs that were next to it, leading to the apartment above. The building was two stories high, but Percy's apartment was on the first floor.

"Here we go," Percy said as he opened the door to his apartment. I had to admit, it looked amazing. The living room alone was as wide as a dance studio, but not too furnished so it was spacious. A TV was already installed at the wall facing a set of couches. Near the entrance door, to the left was something with the combination of a kitchen, a bar and a dining room all in one.

"Whoa," Jason said. "This is awesome,"

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "It's bigger than the closet Gabe calls a home,"

We explored the room a little bit and then finally relaxed.

"You know, I might even move in here with you guys," Thalia said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "The chair's mightily comfortable,"

"'Mightily' comfortable?" Annabeth asked. "Can you use the word like that?"

"I don't know, but it felt right," I shrugged.

**Percy's POV**

I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling. I felt the same chill that I felt when Leo and I were in that other dimension. I wished Leo was here with me. At least if things got worse, I'd have someone who'd been through the same experience with me next to me.

"Percy," Reyna called. I was snapped back to attention. "You okay? You kinda spaced out,"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I managed. "Just thinking about stuff,"

"That reminds me. You said you were going to tell me about that scar." Reyna said.

"Um, maybe later, okay?" I said.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Reyna said with concern.

I smiled at her. "I know Reyna," I pecked her on the lips. "It's just that-"

"Percy!" Jason called from one of the bedrooms. "You should see this,"

"I'll talk to you later," I said to Reyna as I made my way to where Jason was. Jason and Thalia were staring at one side of the wall, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Well, take a look," Jason gestured at the wall. I looked at it and I had to admit, I was surprised and scared. On the wall, drawn with black ink, or paint, was an insignia. It was a sword, but a bit different. Where the hilt met the blade, there was a circle and angel wings sprouting from either side.

"Um," Reyna muttered. "What is that?"

"Maybe it's just some kind of painting from the previous occupants," I suggested. Then, right before my eyes, the insignia glowed with bright white light. After a few seconds, it dimmed back.

"Okay, tell me that did not just glow," Jason said.

I was getting scared. I moved forward and ran my hand through the painting. It glowed again and this time, something happened. I was being dragged to that other dimension again. The skies turned red, the atmosphere turned chilly and black slimy things erupted from the floor.

This time, the others were with me. The scythe that I got when I last got here was strapped on my back. Why did has to happen now? Why me?

"What happened?" Jason asked. Thalia screamed when she took on her surroundings. She backed up to the wall, dropped down and screamed as she cried. She covered her head, as if trying to make everything disappear.

"NO! NO!" Thalia screamed.

"Thalia!" I ran next to her, but she didn't seem to notice me. Thalia was screaming her lungs out. Piper and Annabeth didn't seem to be here, which is good.

"It's no good," Jason muttered. "It's like she's lost her mind,"

I gritted my teeth. Can we get out of this dimension? "Percy, what is going on?" Reyna pleaded. "Where are we?"

"Just stay close to me," I said, taking out my scythe. Just as much as Reyna wanted an explanation, I wanted one myself. Then, someone came out of the ceiling through a hole that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"You're causing a lot of trouble, you know?" A man descended through the hole and landed gently on the floor. I gripped my scythe tighter with the others behind me. Thalia was still screaming.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "What's going on?"

"I can't answer your first question," The man wagged his finger. I never fully took on his appearance until now. He was wearing a neat black tuxedo with red tie. He wore black shades that covered his eyes and he was bald. He was taller than me and definitely felt more powerful. Partly because of the enormous pressure that was rolling off of him. "But for your second question, I can give you an explanation."

"Then explain," I growled, getting tired of all this.

"You're in Limbo," The man explained. "It's a dimension that coexists with the real world and where Familiars lived to make chaos out of human lives."

"Familiars?" I held the scythe higher. "You mean, those monsters?"

"That's them," The man smirked. "Don't worry, if you survive, you can get out of Limbo,"

What does he mean by survive? I figured out what he meant but before I could ask anything, the man disappeared. "Who was that?" Jason demanded.

"I wish I knew," I said. "But for now, stay here. Take care of Thalia and _don't move_," I said sternly. "Keep the door closed until everything's back to normal. I'll be right back,"

I knew they wanted to argue, but there was no arguing for me. I exited the room and closed the door behind me. The apartment was looking in a much worse shape than it is before. I guess in Limbo, as the man called it, things look worse. Then, the floor cracked as the monsters, Familiars, climbed out of them.

I gritted my teeth and sliced off their heads before they could get the chance to act. I could hear whispers faintly, but I ignored them. Thalia's scream was still loud enough for me to hear. Another Familiar popped out, and I smacked it with the butt of my scythe. I hooked it in with my scythe and spun around, catching it by the torso. I spun the scythe around and threw it on the wall, making the wall crack. I slammed the blade of my scythe onto the head of the Familiar, penetrating the wall as I do so. I dragged the blade across the wall, destroying it in the process.

I turned around and ducked instinctively under a blade of one of the Familiars. I tackled it to the ground and swung my scythe like a golf club with the blade being the bottom end. I don't know where I found the skills for these kinds of things, but that didn't matter. As long as it's keeping me and my friends alive, I don't care.

Then, scene rapidly went back to normal. My scythe disappeared from my hand. Thalia stopped screaming, which must've been good. I ran towards the bedroom and opened the door.

"Percy!" Reyna exclaimed. "Oh, thank gods you're alright!"

"Is Thalia okay?" I asked.

"She stopped screaming," Jason said. "And then she passed out. I think it's going to take time, but she's going to be okay," I sighed in relief. I heard footsteps coming towards the room. Then, Annabeth and Piper arrived.

"Guys, what's going on?" Piper asked. "We heard Thalia scream and we thought something happened."

Jason and Reyna looked at me, and so did Piper and Annabeth.

"I'll explain."

**Line Break**

The evening quickly turned to night. I already informed Iris that we'll be staying in the apartment for the night and she said yes. After making a few hot drinks and ordering pizza, we made ourselves comfortable before I explained anything. To be honest, I needed to comfort. Everything was happening so fast that it's hard to take in all of it at once. Thalia was resting on the couch I was sitting with her head on my lap. I care about Thalia. She's like my little sister.

"So," Piper said. "What happened?"

Jason and Reyna were still shaken up over what happened. Piper and Annabeth weren't there, so they didn't know what it felt like. I, on the other hand had experiences like this before, even if it was just once. Plus, I don't know why, but I seem pretty calm in Limbo.

"Well," Jason scratched his head. "I'll start. In the bedroom, we found some kind of weird symbol. I thought it was just something that the previous occupants left behind, but, well . . ."

"I'll continue," I offered. "This is going to be a long night, so get ready." I took a deep breath. "Just recently, I've been in one of these events that just happened with us. Based on what the man said, we had been dragged into Limbo, which is a dimension that coexist in the same space like our world."

Piper and Annabeth looked confused. "I'm not sure I get you,"

"Okay, imagine a scarier version of the world," I said. "That's what Limbo is, and it currently exists right now. It coexists, so it exists at the same time,"

"I guess I could understand that," Piper said.

"Good. When I ran my hand on the symbol, all of us were dragged into Limbo. I don't know why Thalia was screaming," I gently caressed her head. "But all I know is that these things will happen again."

That made everyone pale. "When?" Jason asked.

"I don't know," I said. "For now, let's just continue on with our lives normally. It seems to happen around me, so I need you guys to stay away from me,"

"Well, fuck that," Reyna argued. "If you're in this problem, then we're in this together."

Jason nodded. "I agree with Reyna. We help each other out. Isn't that what friends are supposed to do?"

"But-"

"No arguing, Jackson," Reyna said sternly. "We're in this together,"

I wanted to argue, but I knew how stubborn they could be. "Alright then," I said, munching down one of the pizzas. "What about Thalia? I can't drag her into this."

On cue, Thalia stirred in her sleep. She seems to be having a nightmare as she clenched her eyes shut tightly. "No," She muttered. "Stay away . . . Please . . . NO!" She screamed as she shot straight up.

"Hey, it's okay," I pulled her into a hug. "Thalia, it's me." Thalia, realizing it was me, sobbed into my chest.

"Percy," She mumbled. "I had a bad dream,"

"It's okay, it's okay," I said gently. "It's all over now, okay?"

**Annabeth's POV**

What Percy knew was that he and his friends had been dragged to Limbo. What they didn't know was that I myself had my personal share of nightmares of that place.

That god forsaken place that changed me.

I never really did remember much from my past. My mom told me it's because it was a long time ago, but I knew she was lying. I did have some little bits of memories from my childhood, but that's the problem. They're memories. I don't know if either they were fake or real. I know memories could be manipulated. You can trick someone into remembering something that didn't even happen.

Come to think of it, I've never see any baby pictures of me around the house.

Maybe my mom was hiding something from me . . .

"Annabeth," Percy called. His voice jarred me back to reality. For what reason, I don't know. He annoys me so freaking much, yet I always think about him.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to stay for the night?" Percy asked. "Jason will be taking care of Thalia here and Iris will pick up Piper and Reyna. It's getting late too."

Is he really serious about asking me to stay under the same roof as him? Excuse me, but I have higher standards than this place that you call an apartment. I have lots to do in my home, unlike the rest of the people here.

"Sure,"

Fuck me and my damn mouth.

"Alright then," Percy said. "I'll get your bed prepped up. Luckily, this place is already furnished. The only thing we need is spare clothes."

"Oh, Iris is here," Piper said after checking through her phone. Then, she glanced at me. "Are you going to be okay here? I can stay here with you if you want,"

"Please do," I said without hesitation. I didn't want to be here without someone I know. Well, I do know all of them, but I want someone who I can trust near me. So far, the people here except for Piper haven't made it to my inner circle.

"Well, alright then," Piper said. "Reyna will you be okay going home alone?"

"Don't worry," Reyna smiled. "My house is near Iris's, so it'll be fine."

I sat next to Thalia, who seemed pretty shaken up. Then again, we all were. Piper and I hadn't experienced it ourselves, but that doesn't mean we weren't worried. Well, Piper should be worried, at least. I'm just a concerned bystander, but I'm not going to do anything about it.

"Annie," Thalia called.

"Yeah?" I forced a smile.

Ever so softly, Thalia whispered the words that would ring in my ears forever. "Why did you kill my mother?"

**A/N: Okay, confession time. I stole . . . well, more like borrowed, the concept of the plot from a video game. If you know about it, shut up and don't say shit. Keep it in your head and let you know. For those who don't know about it, well, hi. **

**I know everything seemed a bit rushed, but I plan on updating things while I'm on a roll, before I stumble into another writer's block. Currently, ideas are coming in and out of my head. As for other characters, like Frank, Hazel and Nico, they're going to make their appearance very shortly.**

**Speaking of Nico, I know I mentioned him in the previous chapter, but none of him in this chapter. He's going to play a big part in this story, but it's going to be much, much later. Luke will also be a major part in this. I'm sorry, but there won't be any Greek gods in this. Maybe there will be their characters, but they will appear as mortals in this story. This isn't your normal PJO fanfic. It's going to be a lot different.**

**Again, if you don't support my choice in going with the Mythological plot, I suggest you stop reading and go find another fanfic. I wanted to make this story as unpredictable as possible, and as wild as I could. Going with the normal plot would be predictable and not to mention, boring.**

**Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you this. Did that last bit acts like a cliffhanger to you guys? Leave it in the reviews.**

**So, that's all from me now. Leave a review if you liked or hated it, like I said, a review always helps. Until then, take care.**

**P/S: My fanfic, 'The Seventh Child' is complete so you can check that out. It's a Pertemis, yet has a little bit of my twist in it.**

**PP/S: May I remind you, this is mainly a Percabeth fanfic.**

**PPP/S: Would you like Reyna to die, or just break up normal with Percy? *cue evil laugh.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth's POV**

You ever get that feeling, that when you say something bad and then everyone looked at you as if you just killed the president?

That's what happened with me when Thalia said those words.

"Why did you kill my mother?" Thalia whispered. Even though she whispered, the room fell into a dead silence as Percy, Jason and Piper stared at me.

"Excuse me?" I managed. That was kind of a harsh accusation. First of, this was the first time I was face to face with Thalia. Heck, today was the first time I heard her name. Secondly, I will never kill anyone. Not now, not ever.

But somehow, deep inside, a faint pang of guilt crossed my heart. I don't know why, but there was a little feeling of guilty, even though I know I was innocent.

"Thalia," Percy knelt down next to her. Below the hood, I couldn't really see his face clearly, but I knew he was frowning. "What are you talking about? Have you met Annabeth before?"

Surprisingly, Thalia nodded. "I have," Thalia then ran her eyes through everyone here. "We all have met each other before,"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't even know you until today,"

Then, Thalia yawned. "I'm feeling sleepy," She curled up on the sofa and instantly fell asleep. I was tempted to wake her up, to ask her for questions, but that wouldn't be nice. Especially after what happened and considering that all of her friends are here, it wasn't the best idea.

I looked around to see all their eyes trained on me. "What?"

"Nothing," Percy said, but from his tone, I knew he wasn't letting the subject drop that easily. "I'm going to get Thalia some blanket."

"I'm going to set the bed," Jason said. "Piper, want to help?"

"Sure," Piper said as she followed Jason. Before disappearing from view, Piper shot a glance at me, as if she was saying, _don't do anything stupid._

I threw my hands up in exasperation. Why is everyone treating as if this was my fault? I didn't ask for Percy and the others to be stuck in someplace named Limbido or something and I didn't ask Thalia to suddenly say I killed her mother. I'll say it again, I was the concerned witness. I saw everything, and I'm not doing shit about it.

Then why was everything my fault?

Percy arrived back with some blankets in hand. He tucked Thalia in then he handed me a blanket. At first, it seemed like he was looking at me warily. I can't really tell under the hood. Then, he just smiled, something that almost melt my heart.

Almost.

I still hate him.

"Thanks," I muttered. Percy sat down on the couch next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. As someone who spends time reading body languages, I could somewhat read people through their actions. From his tone, I could tell he really was concerned about me. Not that I cared anyway.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "Does this happen often?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Thalia accusing people killing her mother," I said. "No offence,"

Percy just sighed. "This was the first time," Percy said. "Come to think of it, I never really knew much about her past. All I know was her mother died in some sort of accident and her father left her."

I just nodded. I've always thought she had a rough time in her life, like being ignored by her family or something like that. I'd never though she was an orphan. Plus, she always acts so happy around her friends, so it's kinda hard to tell that she had gone through a tough time. "How did he meet you, then?"

Percy smiled at the question. "I was visiting the shelter home where her father had left her. I saw her being a lonely girl in the corner, so I introduced myself. Then, our relationship as siblings went on from there,"

"What were you doing at the shelter home anyway?" I asked.

"I always go there during my spare time," Percy answered, looking up in the ceiling as if he was imagining things. "It's so much better to be there than be at home. The kids there are nice and they were like family to me."

I decided to pry in deeper. "Why do you prefer there rather than your home?"

Then, Percy's body tensed and I knew I hit a sore spot. But he maintained his facade and stayed cool. "I hope Thalia's going to be okay," He said, diverting the topic. I didn't want to make him mad. Strangely enough, I felt comfortable talking to him. As if I'd been doing so for a long time. I still hate him though. Through some weird jumbled of emotions, I hate him, but I want to be near him.

Fuck my hormones.

I sighed. "Where will I sleep?"

Then, something shocking happened again.

Percy opened his hood. His hair was raven black and was messy, as if he just combed it with his hand. Every feature of him seemed perfectly placed and . . . oh gods . . . his eyes. Piper wasn't exaggerating when she said his eyes were beautiful. They were sea green, perfectly symbolizing the ocean perfectly. His gaze seemed to pierce through my soul, but I felt nothing but comfort and bliss when I looked into his eyes.

"Your eyes are as beautiful as ever, Perseus . . ." I said.

Wait, what?

"What did you say?" Percy looked at me with confusion. I wished I had an answer for his question. I didn't know why I said that. I just flew out of my mouth against my will, but a deep part of my subconscious told me that I wanted to say those words.

"I-I . . ."

"Guys," Jason called. "Uh, we only have two rooms. I don't mind sharing with Piper, but-"

"That's okay," Percy said, not taking his gaze off of me. "I'll sleep on the couch. Thalia can share with Annabeth," Jason looked back and forth between us, trying to figure out what happened.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Jason asked.

"It's nothing," Percy said, finally looking somewhere else but me. "Get ready for bed, guys. It's getting late."

"You don't have to tell me what to do," I said. "I'm not a kid anymore."

Percy rolled his gorgeous, wonderful sea green eyes. "Suit yourself," He moved over to lift Thalia and carried her to the bed. When he came back, he was bringing some pillows with him. He threw them on the sofa and crashed himself onto the sofa. I rolled my eyes at him as I went to the bedroom.

**Percy's POV**

I've been thinking about what Thalia said to Annabeth, and what Annabeth said to me.

I don't know much about Thalia's past, but I do know that either she refused to remember them, or she really doesn't remember them. If there's something I should know, I didn't know.

Then, Annabeth said something else.

_Your eyes are as beautiful as ever, Perseus . . ._

Does that mean she's seen my face before? And the way she said it, it was as if she haven't seen my face for a long time. And then she called me by a name. Perseus. No one has ever called me that before. But somehow, it sounds very familiar. There's a nagging consciousness in the back of my head that kept saying that's my name.

I shook my head. This was getting ridiculous. I was thinking too much, and too much has happened to me. I needed some sleep. I needed to get some rest.

Hopefully, this would end well.

**Line Break**

I didn't get to sleep much. I slept for about thirty minutes before I was fully awake again at the middle of the night, unable to fall asleep again. I don't know what to do. The others were still asleep. I can't just wake them up.

I fished out the drink from the fridge and popped it open. I went to the balcony and shivered a bit as the cold night air brushed against my skin.

Yes, believe it or not, the apartment had a balcony. Go figure.

I leaned on the railing as I took in the scenery. The moon shone brightly. Well, as brightly as you can with all the city lights around. The streets were never quiet here, so the lights were constantly on.

"Can't sleep, huh?" I literally jumped slightly. Thankfully, I didn't jump all the way down to my death. I looked behind me to see Jason.

"Geez Jason," I said. "Don't scare me like that,"

Jason chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," He leaned on the railing next to me. "Rough day, huh?"

"More like, weird day," I suggested. "I don't know, man. Everything is so weird, but for some reason, I'm not that confused. My body feels like I'm used to this."

"Used to what?"

I sighed. "I don't really know myself." I looked at my hand. "It all seems so familiar, yet so alien to me."

"We'll figure it out soon," Jason said reassuringly. "We always do, right?"

I cracked a smile and gave him a fist bump. "So, what's going on between you and Piper?"

Jason did a good job in maintaining a cool facade with a smile, but he couldn't hide his blush. "Piper's a cool girl. She's funny, kind, beautiful and not to mention, cute."

"You like her, don't you?"

"You could say that,"

"Do you like her to the point where you want to share a room with her?" I raised an eyebrow.

Jason blushed. "Yes, I would, but it's not like I want to do _those _kinds of things."

"I know" I grinned at him. Then, the grin disappeared from my face when I felt the chill again. "Oh no . . ."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Wake Piper up," I said. "Stay with them and DON'T leave their side,"

"What's the matter?" Jason demanded.

"We're being dragged into Limbo."

Jason's eyes widened as he rushed to the bedroom. I can't let Thalia deal with this again. I gritted my teeth as Limbo came into view. The night sky turned stayed the same, but the lights went out. Every source of man made light shattered as a wave of creepy atmosphere hit me straight on. The black slimy things erupted from the ground, climbing walls and forming spires. My scythe had appeared, strapped behind me.

We're in Limbo again.

If I could meet the dude who made this happen, I would like to bitch punch the shit out of him.

The instant we were in Limbo, Familiars popped out of the ground. This time, some of them had their blade attached to one of their legs. I gritted my teeth. They were still a pain in the ass.

I swung my scythe in a sideways arc, catching three of them. I continued the flow and slammed my scythe into the floor, making them crumble into black dust. I ran to Thalia's room to see if they were alright. I heard grunting and the sounds of metal clanging. My heart beats faster the closer I got there. When I burst into the room, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Then again, everything I saw recently was hard to believe.

In her hands was a bronze dagger, not longer than a hammer. Expertly, as if she'd done this a million times, she parried the strike of one of the Familiars with the hilt of her weapon and then catching the monster off guard as she spun around and stabbed it in the head. The Familiar crumbled into black dust.

"Annabeth?" I called. Annabeth looked at me with fierce grey eyes. She had a wild look on her face just for a moment before it faded.

"Percy?" She called back. "Where are we?"

"We're in Limbo," I explained. "How did you move like that?"

Annabeth stared at the bronze dagger in her hand. "My body kinda moved by itself." I didn't know whether to think this as a good news or a bad news, but at least we have another person who can fend off Familiars.

"Well, we'll talk about it later," I said. "We've gotta find Jason and-"

Piper burst into the room. "Oh, Percy!" She said. "It's Jason, he's-" There was a scream and the sound of something being sent off flying. Then, Jason entered the room sliding on the floor, as if he'd just been sent off flying.

"Jason!" I knelt down next to him. He was coughing badly and he had a scar on his lip. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jason grunted. "Just trying to handle that big dude over there," I looked over at where Jason pointed. A big creature, which was easily twice as big as me, lumbered towards us. It was really big something. I can't even come up with a name for it. To put it short, he looked like one of the Familiars, only bigger and with scarier blades.

"Oh," I muttered.

"We need to bring it out in the open," Annabeth said. We all looked at her. "We can't fight it in a tight space like this," She's actually right.

"What about Thalia?" Piper said as the giant Familiar lumbered closer. "We can't just leave her here."

"Pipes, take care of her," Jason said seriously. "We'll take care of big daddy."

The giant swung its blade at me as I rolled out of the way. It hit the floor, making it crack. Jason tackled it in the gut. I never knew Jason had that much strength in him, because the giant tumbled backward. Annabeth followed up by trying to stab the Familiar when he was on the floor, but the giant was surprisingly agile as it rolled out of the way. Then, it ran away and escaped through the balcony.

Jason, Annabeth and I reached the living room. "We have a balcony?" Jason asked.

"This way," Annabeth said as she nonchalantly jumped from the balcony. And we were on the first floor.

"Did she just-"

"Come on, guys!" Annabeth surprisingly called from below. Jason and I rushed to the railing and see her perfectly safe, waiting for both of us. I looked at Jason and shrugged. There's a world called Limbo, scarecrow monsters with pointy blades will kill you, weird memories coming back, big giants exist and you can jump off a full storey height without sustaining any damage. I've experienced enough in the past few hours to believe things like that.

I jumped off the balcony. I fell like how I expected to. I guess the one thing that didn't change in Limbo was the force of gravity. When I hit the ground, I barely felt any jolt at all. It felt like I was just jumping a few inches high. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you were scared of jumping from a balcony," Annabeth asked.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not something I would like to make as a hobby," I argued.

"Let's go, guys," Jason said who apparently had jumped down. I nodded and we followed the giant, who was still visible even in the darkness. The moonlight shone bright red in this world, making everything more or less visible. We moved towards the Familiar. As we got closer, I noticed that a bunch of smaller Familiars were surrounding him as well. It's nothing we couldn't handle, but the big dude was going to be a problem.

Why do I feel like I've done this before . . .

The air next to me seemed to be crackling with electricity. I looked over to Jason, who had a fierce look of determination on his eyes. I noticed that his hand was twitching. It was weird habit of his, His hand will twitch if he gets nervous, or if he gets really, really, _really, _excited.

There were sparks of electricity around him that made the hair on my arms stood up.

"Um, what's wrong with him?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't really know," I said as we got closer. There were more Familiars than I originally thought as we got closer. "Let's focus on them first,"

The first wave of Familiars attacked. Annabeth weaved through them with ease. I was surprised at her agility, ducking through enemy attacks and dodging their blades. Her skill with the dagger was flawless as she sliced the arms of one of the Familiars and then followed up with a kick to its chest. She even managed to look beautiful in combat too, just how I remembered her to be.

Wait . . .

"Percy!" Jason shouted, bringing me back to reality. I had enough time to roll sideways on an incoming blade of a Familiar an countered it with a swing of my scythe through its head. I didn't waste any time as I spun around and catching another on the gut. I threw it with my scythe and it crashed onto a group of the Familiars, which tumbled like bowling pins. They lay in a heap on the ground. I was about to finish them off, when a massive lightning struck the heap, disintegrating all of them in a pile of black dust.

"What the fuck . . ." I glanced over at Annabeth, who was just as surprised as I was.

"Wasn't me," Annabeth said, holding her hands up innocently. I glanced at Jason to see him panting as he stared at the black pile of dust.

"Jason?" I asked.

He looked at me and grinned. He held up his hand and it crackled with electricity. "I guess I got lightning powers,"

Just like Leo, Jason didn't need a weapon. He had powers. Come to think of it, where did Annabeth get her dagger? I got my weapon when I took the enemy's scythe. I haven't seen a Familiar with a dagger before. Maybe she had it all along, but why would she keep such a thing?

The second wave of Familiars came and this time, the big Familiar came with them.

"So, the big dude first or the small ones?" Annabeth said, looking at me.

"Yeah," Jason's hand started twitching and he looked a bit too excited for my comfort. "Make the call,"

Wait, make the call?

Why do I have to make the call? So far, Annabeth's been calling out orders. But, they were only tactical orders. When we jumped off the balcony, Annabeth waited for us to go down. Even though I was confused that I was in charge, it all felt familiar.

"Take down the big one," I said. "It's easier to deal with the rest afterwards."

Surprisingly, Annabeth grinned and flipped her dagger, making the tip facing down. Jason conjured up a ball of electricity and fired several links of it to the enemy, zapping and stunning the smaller Familiars as Annabeth and I moved towards the big Familiar, weapons at the ready. As agile as it was, it was still slow. I decided to take advantage of that. Annabeth moved to one way and I moved to the other. I jumped up with my scythe was already mid swing.

Now, before I go on, I had to take back what I said before. The gravity here did change, because when I jumped, I almost jumped higher than him.

As my scythe moved towards its head, its blade was also moving towards me. I believed in Annabeth, and I know she will do what I expected. Annabeth moved swiftly and cut the legs of the monster, making it fall to one side. The blade missed me completely. I moved mid air and drove the blade of my scythe straight through its head.

It crumbled into a big pile of black dust.

Our job wasn't done here as there were several other Familiars around us.

**Line Break**

We killed the last of the Familiars, which was great because all of us were exhausted. There was the sound of a loud wind blowing around us. I looked around to see Limbo slowly disappearing, replaced by the real world.

I sighed in relief. "Glad that's over,"

"That was a weird experience," Jason said.

"Let's get back for now. We have a lot to talk about,"

**Line Break**

We didn't feel like sleeping afterwards. It was around midnight, but none of us were sleepy, considering on what just happened. Thankfully, Thalia hadn't been awake the whole time we'd been in Limbo, so we left her sleeping on her bed while we gathered in the living room, trying to figure out anything about the things that had happened.

"So," Annabeth said blankly, staring into the table as if she was waiting for it to move. "That was Limbo,"

I nodded. "That was Limbo," I repeated.

"Let's get some things clear off of our heads first," Jason said. Then, he glanced at Annabeth. "How did you know how to wield a dagger?"

Annabeth shrugged. "How did you have lightning powers?"

Jason had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment, before he grinned. "Touché,"

Annabeth smirked. "Well, to give your question an answer, I don't know," She looked at the palm of her hands. "The dagger sort of appeared strapped to my waist the moment we were dragged into Limbo. When I held it, it felt like I had been doing it all my life. Then, my body sort of moved by its own."

"Wait," Piper looked at Jason. "What does she mean, lightning powers?"

"Well," Jason scratched his head. "I kinda have lightning powers in Limbo," I saw that Piper wanted to look confused, but I'm guessing this was as much confusion as she could handle. Heck, I could probably tell her that I have wings and she might even buy it. If so many weird shits happen to you in a short amount of time, you start to believe weird shit too.

"Okay, next one," Jason said, looking at me. "Why do I get the feeling we've done this before?"

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "I got the same feeling too."

Then, all eyes were on me. "Hey, you can gang up on me all you want, but I'm looking for answers too," I said, holding my hands up. We sat in silence as I tried to wrap my mind around everything. Thalia said that we all have met each other before, but that's ridiculous. Maybe it's because our memories are wiped, that's why we don't remember that we met each other before. The thought was so amusing I almost laughed

"I need to clear my head," I said. "I'm going for a walk,"

"You're kidding," Jason said. "At this time of night?"

"Yeah," I said. "Get some sleep if you can. We still do have school tomorrow,"

"Like I'm going," Jason grinned. Piper smacked his arm.

"You're going," Piper argued. Jason whined.

**Line Break**

The cold air didn't strike me as much as it did before we were dragged to Limbo. Yes, it was cold, but it was more like just a chill. Or maybe it's because of the jacket.

"Hey!" I heard someone called. I turned around to see Annabeth walking towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk," She said.

"I thought you hated me,"

"I still do," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You annoy me in so many ways that I can't even keep up with it,"

"Good to know," I muttered.

"But with everything's happening, I needed to talk with you," Annabeth admitted. I just shrugged as I walk with her next to me. "What do you think is happening?"

"Trust me, if I knew, you guys will be the first ones to know." I said. Then, I looked at her. I remembered what she said to me before. I knew she was probably thinking the same thing, because it bothered both of us so much.

"How?" She asked.

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that," I rolled my eyes.

"How did you know I was going to cut the big dude's leg off? It could've killed you if I didn't."

I shrugged. Truth to be told, I don't know why. At that one moment, I felt like I trusted her with my life and at the same time, I would lay my life down for her without a single thought. "I trust you, like I always have."

Annabeth frowned. "Why do you talk like we know each other before?"

"I-I . . ." Then, I looked into her eyes. Her stormy grey eyes met mine. My mind was like, _back the fuck up, you don't know her, so don't push your luck._

As she leaned closer to me, I did so too.

_Are you dumb? Back off! _My mind screamed.

She stood on her tiptoes for her lips to reach mine.

_Oh, you're fucked,_

As our lips met softly, an image flashed into my head. It was a wonderful sight in the open fields where a group of people were having picnic. I was standing there, watching the group. Soon, I realized it was us having the picnic. Thalia was joking around with Jason and Piper, while Reyna sat next to Leo which was a rare sight. Everyone seemed to be laughing and enjoying themselves and it all looked nice.

Then, the plot twist.

I noticed myself in the group, and cuddling with me, in my arms, was her. With her blonde hair and intimidating eyes, she laughed along with the group. Both of us looked happy together. As I looked closer, where her hand was on mine, there were rings on each hand, both of them were identical. Which could only mean one thing . . .

We were married.

That was the most horrible mindfuck I could ever get. I had the same ring in my pocket. I kept it dear to me, because for some reason, I loved the ring. I figured it was from my mother, because I loved it so much, but apparently no.

The image disappeared, replaced with white scenery with nothing in sight. A voice boomed out of nowhere, filling my ears.

_The sibling who gained their memories,_

_The friends who remembered what is forgotten,_

_The married who unites after separated,_

The image disappeared out of my mind. I realized I was still kissing Annabeth, her arms are around my neck and my hands were around her waist. I pulled away and stared at her. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you . . ." Annabeth whispered. I heard it.

"What?" I asked. She looked at me, her usual self returning. She blushed as she took a step back.

"I-I'm sorry," Annabeth managed.

I decided not to dwell on it. "Did you see that?"

Annabeth looked relieved. "I didn't see anything, but I heard something."

So she didn't see the image? Weird . . . But I figured I shouldn't tell her the fact that we were married. I'm getting headaches just by thinking about it.

We're married? Holy shit . . . But in the image, I didn't look older than I am now. Something's amiss, and I'm not going to tell Annabeth that we're married right now, not when all of this shit is happening.

"Let's just get back," I said.

**Line Break**

When we entered the room, Jason was watching the TV while Piper was sleeping soundly on Jason's lap. I raised an eyebrow at him, while he just shrugged. "You look comfortable," Annabeth said.

Before Jason could answer, Piper did. I thought she was asleep. "What can I say," Piper grinned. "I'm tired."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. I sat down and Annabeth sat next to me, surprisingly close. Usually, she puts a limit to how close she can be with me. Now, our shoulders were practically touching. This time, Jason raised an eyebrow.

"You guys seem close," Jason pointed out.

"Problem?" Annabeth said with a grin.

"Well played, Chase," Jason grinned back at her. I couldn't help but chuckle at their interaction. They seem to have different opinions with each other, but they were always friendly.

"Guys, there's something we need to tell you," I started. Piper sat up and looked at us.

"Go on," Jason said.

"When Annabeth and I were walking around, something happened," I said. "Uh, long story short, we heard a voice. I don't know where it came from, but it popped into our heads."

"It said: 'The siblings who gained their memories, the friends who remembered what is forgotten, and the married who unites after separated.'" Annabeth said. "I don't know what that means, but at least we got something."

I had some ideas of what it meant, because I had seen the image. I don't fully understand what it means, but I understand one thing.

We had another life before this.

Piper broke the suspense by asking the question that scared me, "How did you guys hear the voice?"

Annabeth and I paled and blushed at the same time, "Um, can't we leave that in?"

Piper shook her head. "Come on, tell us,"

"Well, it's been a long day," I said, trying to avoid the subject. "I think I'm going to bed,"

"Percy," Piper said seriously. I don't know how she did it, but she can make people do what she wants just by saying it. As soon as her voice hit my ears, I felt like I should oblige to her. I glanced at Annabeth, sending her a mental message.

_Want to tell her?_

She shook her head furiously that I was afraid it was going to fall off. I gestured at Piper, making it clear that she wanted to know. Annabeth rolled her eyes and shot a hard look that screamed, _Fine!_

"Well," I said, scratching my head. "We kissed,"

The silence was so awkward that I actually counted how long we stayed silent. After a ten seconds, Piper broke the silence with a shrill "WHAT?!"

**Annabeth's POV**

I didn't know why I kissed him. I'm aware of what I was doing and I had control of my body when I was doing it, but my mind seems to resist it. When I looked into his eyes, I felt drawn to him. I felt like I belonged here, to be by his side. I don't know him at all, but I missed him. My heart missed him after being separated from him for so long, which doesn't make sense since I don't know him. I hate him.

When I kissed him, it was, hands down, the best kiss I've had ever. It felt blissful, like my first kiss which I don't remember. But strangely enough, his kiss felt familiar. It was like I'd done this so many times, and yet I never get tried of it. I wanted to stay in this blissful state forever, to be in his embrace. When he finally pulled away, I said, "I missed you,", Which was something my heart felt.

I was mindfucked the whole time.

Now we're back in the apartment, just after Piper had the news of her life. "Calm down, will you?" I rolled my eyes. "Don't make a big deal out of it,"

It's hard not to make a big deal out of it because it's already a big deal. Me, Annabeth Chase, had kissed some guy who I barely knew. I knew Piper wanted to say more, but she kept quiet. She sent a look at me, sending a single message.

_We'll talk about this later,_

I rolled my eyes and nodded slightly at her. "Jason, I'm going to bed,"

"Yeah, sure," Jason followed her. He sent a look at Percy and then grinned. Percy just rolled his eyes. Why are we sending mental messages to each other?

"Percy," I called.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see something? You know, during the kiss,"

Percy hesitated before speaking, "No,"

"You know, you're a bad liar," I pointed out. Percy just shrugged as he fished something out of his pocket. It was an object that I'd never expect to see with him. It was my ring. I had it since I was born because my mother gave it to me.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"It's mine," Percy said. "Why?"

I took out my necklace, which held the ring. They were exactly the same shape, size, and beauty. It's the kind of rings you'd see around a wedded couple's finger.

Maybe I did knew Percy before . . . Maybe not in this one . . .

But in another life.

**A/N: Sorry for the lame chapter, but I had to. I know everything seemed kinda rushed and I'm sorry for that. I'm not planning for this to be a typically long fanfic. It probably is going to be 50k – 60k words only, 75k tops. I hope you get the general idea of what happened here. But really, I'm asking, what should I do with Reyna?**

**I'm not the promoting type, but you have to check out my other fanfic.**

'**My Very First Work'**

**As that title said, it was my first work and attempt at fanfiction. It was pretty shit and crappy, actually, I'm not going to lie. But I've made it with my own commentary, just so both you and I can see how bad I was back them. Believe me, you will laugh. Just check it out. It's been classified as a humour type fanfic, so, yeah. **


End file.
